Pain, Tears, and Unthinkable Love A TDI Love Story
by Icewhip
Summary: Heather watched re-runs of TDI & realized that she really was a horrible person. After walking around blind for days after running away from home she ran into Noah. He too had come to terms with his superior attitude. Can these two rise above their past?
1. PRT1 Heather

**(A/N): I had this idea once and I really wanted to roll with it. It's a HeatherXNoah story o_O! Trust me, it's really romantic. Just so you know, I'm rating it T because 1) there are aspects that only teenagers can really comprehend, and 2) there's a part in Heather's story that is a little….. dark, I guess it's the word. Not like demons or anything, but more like….. well, you'll see. It's a really cool story. Also, in this story, everyone immediately went home after the first season. Oh, one more thing, the chapters are going to alternate between points of view. I'll tell you whose point of view is being written about at the beginning of each chapter. First is Heather's POV. Enjoy!!!**

After the most brutal summer of my life, I finally arrived home! I entered through the front door of my house. Mom and Dad aren't home. They're probably out to dinner. They do that a lot. Not that I ever cared, anyway! We were never the closest family.

_Finally, Home at last! _I thought to myself _I am NEVER signing up for a reality show again! After all, if __**I**__ couldn't win, it's too stupid to be worth it anyway._

I walked up the stairs and set my bags on the bed. Luckily, Mom and Dad were joking in the video message from home they sent me, with the whole movers taking my stuff. They really enjoyed messing with me.

I walk back down stairs and lied on the couch. I flicked on the T.V. and instantly, a re-run of TDI started playing!

"GAH! That stupid show!" I exclaimed.

As Chris was giving his review of the previous episode, I stood up and yelled at the T.V., "I hope my lawyers sue you for everything you own, you two-faced, back stabbing, lying, little {insert elongated bleep here}"

I stopped suddenly. That's exactly what Lindsay called me. Why I even remembered all of it was beyond me. I tend to brush off things like that. Lindsay wasn't the first one to cuss me out, and I would bet she wouldn't be the best.

I sat back down on the couch and swiveled my body so I was lying upside down. My hair almost touched the floor. It was shoulder length now, thanks to the stupid "Triple-Dog-Dare" challenge. I still couldn't believe that I got my head shaved for nothing! But at least my hair grows fairly fast. I should have had my hair at normal length in a few months.

I decided to watch the episode, even though I thought it was stupid. It was the first episode, and according to the scrolling words at the bottom of the screen, it was a season marathon.

At first, I was thinking _I still can't believe that all those guys thought I was really that bad! I bet that I can watch every episode and not find one fault about me!_

Yeah, right! I couldn't win at dares, and I wasn't about to win at bets.

Noah:

Although I spent the majority of the summer at a resort hotel, I thought it was a big waste of time.


	2. PRT2 Noah

**(A/N) I accidentally left the beginning of Noah's story on chapter one *nervously laughs* sorry! Well, here's how Noah's doing right now.**

Although I sent the majority of the summer at a resort hotel, I thought it was a big waste of time. I was kicked of the island on the third challenge. It wasn't my fault that I hated sports. Even if I _did_ play in the dodge ball game, we would have lost! Seriously, Duncan had everyone hit one person at a time, picking them off like flies. Like we had a chance with that guy on the other side.

Well it didn't really matter. I arrived home after the show ended and the last thing on my mind was that idiotic reality show.

I burst through the front door and entered without a word. My mother was working at her computer. I doubt she even knew I was home. She was always busy.

I went into my room and unpacked my bags. When finished putting everything away, I lay on my bed and started reading my book. I had a real thing for books. That was why I was so much smarter than everyone else.

I was halfway done when I suddenly lost interest. My attention went towards the old T.V. I kept in my room. I never really used it that often, only to be able to watch the news in peace while the rest of my family argued of which sitcom to watch. *sigh* Sometimes I think I was adopted. The rest of the time, I _wish_ I was adopted!

I decided that, just for a change of pace, I would flip through the channels just to see what was on. I didn't know why I wanted to do this, but I thought _what the heck?! I don't have anything else to do._

I grabbed the remote control and turned the T.V. on. After a few minutes of flipping, I came across a channel that caught my attention.

Total Drama Island.

"Whatever!" I said to no one in particular. Nothing else was on and I was board, so I decided to watch it.

It just so happened to be the Dodge Ball episode, the same episode where my team made the mistake of voting me off.

"Hmm. Those guys voted me of cause the thought I was 'rude' and 'disrespectful'," I said putting air quotes around the words rude and disrespectful, "but I was the only one smart enough to prevent them from falling on their faces! They probably regret voting me off now!"

Yeah, little did I know that I was the one with some remorse coming.


	3. PRT3 Brat

**(A/N) We are back to Heather's POV. I know that these chapters are a little short, but I want to keep the time frame balanced (So Heather and Noah are doing things at the same time). It's less confusing that way. I'll try to make them a bit longer. Also, there's a really long list of the bad stuff Heather did. I didn't put it all, but I just want you to know that the numbers ARE accurate. I actually researched it and kept careful record (By the way, the Canadian version is SOOOOO much better than the watered down American version!). That's why it took so long to write this.**

I just sat there, my mouth to the floor, watching in pure awe. Episode after episode, challenge after challenge. With every despicable thing I saw myself do, I could not find one speck of justice to defend myself.

"I'm….I'm…. awful." Tears started building up in my eyes.

I always thought I was just a person who had to bend the rules to get what I deserved. It had never occurred to me that I was _breaking_ the rules to get what I _didn't _deserve! Sure, I've lost plenty of friends who claimed I was a jerk, but I just thought they were being stupid about the situation.

I decide to take a closer look at this, just to make sure I wasn't over reacting.

I went into the kitchen and fished out a pen and pad of paper out of the junk drawer.

I wrote down the following:

Horrible Thing I Did on TDI

1. Told Duncan to drop dead when he called me "Gorgeous"

2. Told Duncan to "Get bent"

3. Told Gwen to shut up and called her "weird Goth girl"

4. Called Lewshawna a "Geto glamour, too-tight pants wearing, rap star wannabe"

…

9. Called Owen fat ("Yeah, it's called overeating! Look into it!")

10. Called Gwen "weird Goth girl" (again)

…

14. Didn't let Lindsay admire Tyler (would dating him really have hurt anything?)

15. Stole Eva's MP3 player.

16. Lied to Eva about "finding" her MP3 player.

…

21. Threw a kayak at Tyler.

22. Slapped Lindsay with my hair.

…

27. Stole Gwen's diary.

28. Accused Bridgette of sabotaging Courtney on purpose.

29. Told Bridgette that she was overeating ("Easy on the chips. You don't want to sink that surfboard of yours, do you?")

…

31. Read Gwen's diary in front of the entire viewing world.

32. Threatened Lindsay and Beth, persuaded Izzy, and Bribed Owen to vote Justin off instead of me. (Confessionals)

…

39. Kept everyone from going into the communal bathroom so I could have it to myself.

40. Forced Beth to lotion my back.

…

45. Ordered Beth to get me chips in the middle of a challenge (Stealing chips from chef was really dangerous, anyway.)

46. Became angry with Beth after she got me chips (just because there were only eleven chips and they were barbeque flavored).

…

50. Called Beth worthless ("You are NOTHING without me!")

…

52. Called Beth a dweeb. ("Bring it, dweeb!")

53. Called Beth a loser ("Fine, be all alone then, LOSER!")

…

56. Criticized the team for losing two times in a row when losing the deer hunt was my fault. ("I mean seriously, twice in a row? What is wrong with you people?")

…

61. Assumed that my team was able to make extremely complicated foods (**I** don't even know how to make a Citrus Macadamia Upside Down Cake Flambé).

62. Wouldn't listen to anyone else's ideas.

…

65. Made Leshawna slice pineapples after she told me she was allergic to them.

66. Felt no sympathy for Leshawna's allergic reaction. ("I suggest you scratch **after** we win! Get back to work!")

67. Said that instructing Lindsay was like "talking to an eggplant". (Confessionals)

68. Ordered Owen to get my make-up bag in the middle of a challenge (Even though there was a serious bee swarm outside that he already had to face).

…

69. Called my team morons to their faces ("It's like I'm on a team of morons").

…

74. Threatened to cut off Lindsay's hair in her sleep if she ever teamed up with Leshawna again.

75. "Today's vote was really hard, but only because there were so many annoying people to choose from." (Confessionals).

…

78. Called her stupid for taking the tiki off the island (after all, she never knew about the curse).

…

82. Ripped off Gwen's skirt while she was climbing up the cliff.

…

87. Attempted to scare Trent with a chalk outline during the skydiving challenge.

88. Called Owen a "big tub of lard".

…

94. Ate Leshawna's pudding pockets.

95. Flamed Leshawna for leaving her things everywhere (It really wasn't that big a deal).

96. Called Lewshawna fat ("You got so much junk in your trunk, your jeans should come with a trash compactor!")

…

104. Didn't care that Izzy was bitten by a rattlesnake.

105. Didn't care that Lindsay was stung by bees or that she lost her key.

…

107. Forced Lindsay to help me break up Gwen and Trent.

108. Ignored Geoff pleas for help (Geoff: "Oh, for the love of all that's good, someone tell me where this key is!!!")

…

110. Lied to Trent about Gwen being mean to me. ("Gwen's just been so mean to me")

111. Lied to Trent about Gwen hating him. ("Gwen confided in the girls last week that she really can't stand you, and thinks you're a total cliché, your music sucks, and she's only stringing you along to get further in the game.")

112. Kissed Trent while Gwen was watching.

…

118. Criticized Lindsay for her taste in drinks ("How can you drink this sugar water?!")

119. Made fun of Lindsay behind her back ("…and Lindsay is a major sheep! BAAAAAA!")

120. Called Lindsay stupid behind her back ("I've got flip flops with more brains than her.")

121. "But hey, she's useful right now, so I'll keep her close. And when I don't need her anymore, I'll dump her."

…

125. Didn't let Lindsay bust one of the boys, even though we were in an alliance.

126. Made Lindsay spill her limited addition nail polish.

…

135. Made Lindsay go through the course ahead of me in the bike race to get the obstacles out of the way, and then took first place for myself.

…

138. Lied when Lindsay said she built my bike (Lindsay: "…I even built your bike." Me: "Heh heh. I don't know what she's talking about.")

139. "You should just leave with your dignity intact. It will make you look much more cuter in the instant replays."

…

147. Criticized Duncan and Gwen's taste in movies.

…

159. Faked my paralysis so Duncan would clean the bathroom for me.

160. Used the fact that Duncan got me shot with a tranquilizer dart as a guilt trip over his head. ("… ….

166. Acted like I was sorry for being mean to everyone so I could gain people's vote and so I wouldn't look so bad on the media when the show was over.

167. Called Owen revolting and fat ("Owen is revolting! If I make it out of this garbage heap alive, I will issue a restraining order on his over-sized butt!").

…

179. Didn't have any sympathy for the feelings of anyone who thought we were really lost on a deserted island to die. (Even though I thought it was fake).

180. "I was so better off without those lunatics holding me back!" (Confessionals)

…

185. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than ditching her grim little butt in the middle of nowhere but this is the wild. I need someone to shove in front of me if a bear comes by." (Confessionals)

…

188. Flirted with Duncan to gain his trust.

…

192. Called Gwen "the freak show", and Owen "fatty ginormus". (Confessionals)

…

194. "… but at least the mother ship knows where Gwen is now so they can retrieve her!" (Confessionals)

195. "… and Green Peace ((**A/N: I didn't understand what she said exactly))** can bag and tag Owen as the hazardous waste that he is." (Confessionals)

…

198. Called Owen lazy ("Sloths can take a cue from 'Slowen'" (Confessionals)

…

200. "She's just a low-rent gutter punk with dragon breath and ugly hair!" (Confessionals)

…

203. "I'm just picturing Trent watching this, and something tells me he won't be eager to lock lips with you anytime soon."

…

205. Said Lindsay was too dumb to think of a bad dare.

I stopped there. I didn't need to go any further. From when I arrived to when I was kicked off the island, I had managed to do over two-hundred things that proved I was a spoiled brat, and that didn't even include the finale! I wasn't imagining this. I was truly as horrible and despicable as everyone had said I was.

And not to mention how I always acted at home. I had more ex-friends than Chris had lawsuits against him. In the short windows of time that I did have friends, I would always call them names and borrow their stuff without asking. Whenever they got mad at first, I did what I did on the island: I smooth talked my way out of the situations. But eventually, they figured out what was really going on and dumped me!

I always wondered why I never had any real friends. Why people always cussed me out and shunned me away. Why girls that I thought were not as pretty or as popular as me had all these friends to hang out with while I always had to eat my lunch in an empty corner of the cafeteria every day. And now, after all this time, I had the answer… and I didn't like it.

But it was the answer, none the less, and no matter how much I wished I could have taken it back, the damage was done.

I was alone.


	4. PRT4 Respect

**(A/N): Now we are back to Noah's POV. I couldn't sleep so I decided to update. *sigh* I hate it when I'm tired but not sleepy! Oh well, back to the story!**

After the episode was over, I flicked off the T.V. The next episode was going to come after, but at that moment, I just wasn't in the mood. I lay down on the bed and thought to myself.

_Was I really that bad? Well, I guess I must have been. I mean, I saw it on T.V. Man, I acted like a jerk! Why did I act like that? Grr, I really need to shut up! I'm not fooling myself with these questions! I acted that way because I was cocky and I thought that my smarts were good enough to get me through the game. Leshawna was right. Maybe I __**do**__ need to learn more respect for people._

I got up from my bed and walked out into the hall. I could hear the rest of my family talking on the couch about what to watch on T.V. I decided to join them, something I really never did before. At least not by choice. I entered their conversation near the end of it.

"Alright," said my Dad, not noticing that I had entered the living room, "I think we're all agreed that we wanna watch―" he saw me sitting on the far side of the couch, "Noah? It's nice to see ya."

"Why are you over here?" asked my older sister, "I thought you hated sitcoms."

"I do." I responded quietly. I didn't feel like explaining why I was there. In fact, I didn't feel like talking at all. But I figured that if I was gonna learn how to respect people, first I had to spend time with other people. I didn't like to do this too often. In fact, I avoided people ever chance I got.

"Well, glad to see you over here, Noah!" said my Mom.

We watched the T.V. program in silence. My family was glued to the set, hypnotized by the idiotic plot line that was being portrayed. My mind was somewhere else. I was thinking how I was going to be able to spend time with people without losing my mind. After all, I couldn't do _this_ every night!

Finally, a commercial break came along. My attention went back to the T.V., mainly because I needed something to pay attention to after ten straight minutes of stupidity.

After a commercial about car insurance passed, another commercial caught my particular attention.

"Do you want to feel confident? Do you need to learn respect for your fellow man?" asked the voice on the T.V., "Well, at my martial arts dojo, you will learn the skills needed not only to fight, but to live."

_That's it! Martial Arts just might be the answer!_ I thought _I think I read about that once. It __**is**__ quite an interesting, not to mention time honored, hobby._

Suddenly, the screen flashed a phone number and an address. Luckily, the location was local, which means my parents would more than likely let me take the classes. They have been trying to get me out of the house more often, anyway.

I took a mental note of the phone number. I kept repeating it over and over in my mind as the last ten minutes of the sitcom played. When the show ended, I darted to my room and dialed the number.

I waited for a while for the call to go through, and then I heard the phone ring on the other end. It rang two times before I heard a voice pick up on the other end.

"Hello, Welcome to Martial Arts Dojo. Can I help you?" I heard a voice answer.

"Yeah, you can. What times are your classes?" I asked


	5. PRT5 Cuts

**(A/N) Back to Heather's POV. Oh, and thank you for all the reviews. I totally thrive off of comments, so any thoughts are really appreciated! Also, if you are squeamish about the thought of blood, now is your warning. ^-^.**

There was about a week left of summer vacation, and then school had to start. I spend the majority of the week in my room, either staring at the ceiling or rolled up in a fetal position on my bed. At night, I would stay up half the night just crying until I finally drifted to sleep.

Finally the dreaded day arrived: the first day of school.

I think that most, if not all, people would agree that this was the last way that anyone would want their first day of their Senior year to go.

The first thing that happened occurred on my way to school. Usually I drove, but it was a nice day outside, so I walked to school.

I happened to pass by a pawnshop. That's where I saw it: It was a silver pocket knife that was displayed in the window. I stopped. The longer I gazed at it, the more it called me.

I walked into the store and picked up the knife. It felt cold in my hands as I slowly wrapped my fingers around it. I wanted it. I didn't know why I wanted a silly little pocket knife, but I wanted it. Luckily, I always had my credit card with me. I bought the little metal trinket, placed it tenderly in my pocket, and continued on my way to school.

It started the minute I entered the front doors. Let the torture begin.

"Hey baldy, karma sucks, huh?" I heard a girl surrounded by her two friends say when I entered the school building. Her friends laughed at her comment. I just turned my head and walked away in a huff.

It got worse.

"Well, well, well," said a teenage boy hanging out with his friends by the lockers, "Check it out, guys! It's the island princess. Not so high and mighty now that you've been dethroned!"

I growled at him under my breath and kept on walking.

The bell rang and I looked at my new year schedule. I dragged my feet to my homeroom and, when I arrived, I took a seat near the back of the room. I thought that would make me less noticeable.

Yeah right!

The teacher wasn't around, so guess what happened!

"Hey, look everybody!" said a blonde girl when she saw me sit down, "It's the two-faced, backstabbing, lying, little―"

*BBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* The late bell rang. Phew! Saved by the bell. Or was I?

The blonde girl sat down in the desk in front of me. The teacher entered and began talking. The blonde girl turned around in her seat and whispered to me, "Way to humiliate yourself on global television! How does it feel to be the most hated person in the T.V. world?"

"Oh shut it!" I snapped, trying with all I had to hide the shakiness in my throat.

It felt like forever until class ended (at least on the first day, all the teachers do is go over the school and class rules over and over, so I really didn't need to pay too much attention). When the bell finally rang, I bolted out the door and ran into the nearest washroom.

No one was around. The first real rush of female students into the washrooms was between second and third period. I had it all to myself.

I picked the farthermost stall. I went into it and locked the door behind be. Then, I put the toilet seat down and put my legs up. My hand slid into my pocket and I fished out the pocket knife I bought on my way to school. I looked at it with wide eyes. It seemed to be the only thing that wouldn't mock me.

What happened next was a blur. All I remember was pain, but relief. In the three minutes I spent in that stall, I was able to forget all about my stupid life: my inattentive parents, my crappy attitude, the mocks and jeers from everyone, the humiliation, everything.

After three minutes or so, I exited the stall. I washed away the crimson blood that now covered my arms. When I cleaned them with soap, they stung. Ah, sweet pain! Something for me to focus on besides my crappy life.

The cuts were not that big, so the blood clotted quickly ad made scabs. Good! On my way to class, I coated my arms with cover-up to hide what I had done.

I didn't know what had come over me. I didn't know why I did that. I had heard the stories of cutters, but I never knew it would happen to me. I knew I should not have done it, but I did it.

And the sad thing was, I still wanted more.


	6. PRT6 Friends

**(A/N) Back to Noah's POV! Review pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssse!!! FYI, new secondary characters coming. Just some class mates and stuff. I may or may not use them again. It depends if people want them back. There's a little more dialogue in this chapter than the others. I think it turned out okay.**

There was a week and a half before classes resumed, so I wanted to start my martial arts classes ASAP! The sooner I was able to get rid of my attitude, the easier my Senior year would be. At least that's what I figured.

Luckily, Mom and Dad let me go to the classes because they were being held downtown, which was about a fifteen minute walk from home. Also the times of the classes did not interfere with my practically empty schedule.

There were five classes before school started, and I would attend all of them.

***

(Morning if the first class)

I was deep asleep when I heard a repetitive buzzing in my ear. I opened my eyes and slammed the alarm clock to turn it off.

I arose from my bed and arched my back. I yawned and stretched my arms as I walked sleepily over to my closet. I was told on the phone that proper fighting clothes would be provided for new comers, so I just decided to wear a T-shirt and Jeans so it would be easy to change.

I was out of the house before anybody even woke up. I left my family a note, reminding them I was going to my first martial arts class.

After a fifteen minute walk, I finally was standing outside the doors of the dojo. The sign on the building read:

MARTIAL ARTS DOJO

We teach mixed styles of Ninjutsu, Kung Fu, Karate, and Ti Kwon Do.

Needles to say I was a bit nervous. After all, I did make a complete fool of myself on global television. I had a gut feeling that I would be instantly shunned.

Luckily, I wasn't always so smart.

I walked through the front doors. There were already a bunch of other guys stretching on the mat. They looked at me.

"Hey, guys! Check it out! A new kid!" said a boy. He had short curly hair that was black.

"Wait, he looks familiar. Do we know you kid?" said another boy, standing up and walking over to me. He had blonde spiky hair and was about my height.

_Here we go! Bring on the flaming. _ I thought bitterly to myself. I braced myself for the worst.

"Hold on a sec!" said a golden haired girl, just a few inched taller than me, "Guys, I think he goes to school with us. Noah right?"

"Uh, yeah." I said, a little confused. _Did they not see the show?_ I wondered.

"I'm Wendy. The blonde kid it Keith and that's Jake over there." She pointed to the black haired kid who was still sitting on the mat.

"You sure that's it?" said Jake, who stood up and walked over to where everyone was, "I feel like I've see him somewhere― That's it!" he snapped his fingers, "He was on Total Drama Island over the summer!"

_Okay, __**now**__ they're gonna chew me out._

"Oh, yeah, now I remember! Not every day we get a celebrity in our martial arts class!" said Keith, smiling.

Alright, now I was confused beyond any degree!

"Okay, what? If you guys saw the show, you should be, I don't know, telling me off, calling me a know-it-all jerk, or something!"

The three friends laughed. Then Wendy said, "Noah, as long as you know what you did was wrong, what's the point of _us_ bringing it up?"

_I never thought about like that before!_

"You bring up a good point! Maybe I'm not nearly as smart as I thought."

We all laughed. I could barley believe it. For the first time in my life, I was actually fitting in with people. In the past I always tried so hard to fit in, but it always got me a one way ticket into my own locker. But now, I finally had friends.

"Hey, you wanna warm up with us?" Asked Keith.

For the rest of the class, we hung out in our own special little group. Since they were all veterans in the class, they were more than willing to help me out with anything I found difficult. It was easy for me to ask them for help, something that was usually very difficult.

In the entirety of the four remaining classes, me, Wendy, Keith, and Jake became best friends. We learned a lot about each other. I told them everything that went on while on TDI and Playa de Losers (giving particular detail to the things that happened "behind the scenes").

In turn, they told me all about them. Wendy told me that her Mom worked at a hospital not too far from town. She would talk about how when she was little, she would like to sleep over in the employee lounge when her Mom was working overtime. Keith said he lived above his family owned pastry shop. After class, we would always go over to the shop, eat free baked goods, and hang out. Jake told us that his Dad worked on a suicide hotline. He had a hundred stories that his Dad told him about all the lives his Dad had changed for the better. I thought it was pretty cool!

While talking in Keith's parent's pastry shop after the final class of the summer, the following conversation went on:

Me: "Wow, you guys are so awesome!"

Wendy: "Really, how so?"

Me: "Well, you guys saw me make a fool of myself on T.V. and you didn't even chew me out for it. It takes a lot not to do that. I should know: I'm an expert at chewing people out!"

*We all laugh*

Jake: "Hey, Noah. You're pretty cool to. After all, it takes a lot of guts to admit you're wrong. That goes for everyone."

Keith: "Totally, man."

Me: "Hey, you guys get your schedules yet?"

Keith: "Got mine!" *pulls schedule out of pocket*

Wendy: "Let's see if we got any classes together." *we hand over our schedules to her and she looks them over*

So I went back to school and, although there were plenty of people who were dying to call me a jerk for the whole TDI thing, my friends were there to back me up.

So I thought that was the end. But it was only the beginning.


	7. PRT7 Blind

**(A/N) Hey there! Just an update on my story. Look, I know that the romance factor hasn't come in yet, but don't worry, that part is coming up later on! IMPORTANT!!!: When we last met Heather, she did something really… dark. Well, let's just say that it only gets worse. So, IF THE THOUGHT OF BLOOD GROSSES YOU OUT, DO **_**NOT**_** READ THIS!!! THIS IS YOUR WARNING!!!**

**Okay, let it continue:**

As the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months I had changed. My hair grew long again and my attire changed to the passing autumn and soon to be winter. However, my condition never improved. In fact, all it ever did was get worse. I tried to quit cutting myself the day the stupid habit started, but I couldn't. I needed constant distraction or else I thought I would go insane.

With every passing day, my life got harder. The kids in school never let me forget what I had done. I didn't go a single day without someone making fun of me. If I only got one or two smart remarks, I considered that a good day. And it wasn't just from the kids! Even the teachers bothered me with questions like, "Why did you act so mean to all those kids?" or, "You do know that kissing that boy [Trent] was wrong, right?" I didn't blame them too much. Adults just have a habit of asking too many questions. And if I wasn't at school, people were pointing me out on the street. Every time I met someone who never watched the show, I was all like, "Person, I totally love you right now!" (Well, I thought it …until they started watching re-runs.)

I never told my parents about my cutting or the harassing. Hiding the harassing was easy as long as I kept my mouth shut. Hiding the cutting was harder, but got easier once I got the technique down. I made sure that if I cut at school, I made the cuts small and I always carried an extra bottle of cover-up with me at all times. I always made sure to keep the knife hidden until I was ready to use it. When I was done cutting, I made sure to clean up any spills of blood. I also tried hard to only cut were I had cut before as to not make new wounds. If I cut at home, I made sure to only do it when I was alone in the house. I got creative. Whenever my parents started to get suspicious, I would burn my shoulders with the curling iron instead of cutting. It hurt just as much, but this involved no blood to leave behind.

I was so ashamed of myself. I knew I had a problem. I mean, if I was able to form my own special technique that should have been enough of a wakeup call.

But it wasn't. I kept on slashing my wrists, being extra careful to obey my rules to the letter. After all, the last thing I needed was another thing that people could hang over my head.

But one night, I finally snapped.

My parents were out and I was watching T.V. I was flipping until I finally met a program that caught my interest. Unfortunately, it wasn't in a good way.

It was one of those T.V. shows that reviews other T.V. shows and tells people if they're any good. Guess what T.V. show they were reviewing on this particular night!

"Total Drama Island, after only one season, went to the top of the ratings as one of T.V.'s most popular reality shows. We're here with the host, Chris McClain and three of the ex-contestants, Lindsay, Gwen, and Beth."

"Oh CRAP!!!" I said out loud. I would have gone for my pocket knife there and them if I wasn't glued to the television set.

"So Chris," the host of the program said to McClain, "Who would you say was the most memorable camper from season one?"

_Please say Owen! Please say Owen! Please, please, PLEASE say Owen!_ I thought.

"Oh, that's a tough one, man!" said Chris, "But I would have to say Heather was the most memorable!"

"Oh, gag me!" retorted Gwen, "Heather was the meanest creature on the island! If I had to choose between spending five minutes in a room with either her or the Sachquachanakwa, I would pick the Sachquachanakwa any day!"

"Yeah, but at least you were lucky enough not to be her slave!" Beth added, "Telling her off in the Deer Hunt was the best moment of my life!"

"I totally agree with you there, Belle" said Lindsay, "I will never forget the day I called her a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little―"

"Okay sweetie!" interrupted the program host, "Try to remember that this is a family show!"

"Speaking of remembering," said Gwen, "How come you always remembered Heather's name, Lindsay?"

"'Cause every time I got it wrong, she would hit me on the back of the head!"

"Oh, that's just awful!" said the program host.

"You're telling me!" said Chris, "People always used to tell me that I was mean, but once they got a drift of Heather, I haven't had any hate mail since!"

"I hope I never meet that little backstabber again!" said Gwen.

"Ditto" said Lindsay and Beth in unison.

"Now, Gwen, let's talk about your current relationship with Trent."

I turned off the T.V. I couldn't take it anymore. My mind instantly went to my knife. I got up, and then stopped! There was something deep inside telling me that cutting wouldn't be enough this time. I had an idea.

I hopped into my car and headed downtown. Once there, I started my work. The first store I went into was a clothing store. There I bought about five outfits worth of black turtlenecks, black jeans, black socks, and one pair of black sneakers.

Next I went to a salon. When the hair dresser asked how I wanted my hair cut, I said that I wanted it all cut off and to only leave an inch and a half of hair. The hair dresser was confused, no doubt, and repeated back my instruction to make sure she heard right. I confirmed it and she went to work. When she was done, I purchased three bottles of spiking gel and left.

Lastly, I visited a fabric store. I scanned the rows of fabric until I came upon a pallet of plain white cotton. It was thick yet soft to the touch. It was perfect. I bought one yard, and then headed home with all my purchases.

I changed into one of the outfits I bought and packed the rest in my suitcase. Then, I spiked my ultra short hair with the spiking gel and packed the rest in the suitcase. I looked in the bathroom mirror. I had completely changed my appearance. Good! That's what I was hoping to do.

I grabbed a barley been used notebook from my backpack and wrote the following

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I can't take the pain in my life anymore. Don't worry; I'm not suicidal…yet. Don't bother looking for me, because by the time you read this, I'll be far away from here. I just want you to know that I love you and will never forget you._

_Goodbye forever!_

_Your undeserving daughter,_

_Heather._

As I wrote the letter, tears formed in her eyes. I let the tears flow, because that would be the last time I could ever cry again.

I packed away the notebook and pen in my suitcase along with all the cash I had left, which was about $200 (I always carried a lot of cash on me).

Finally, I took the yard of cotton and ripped it so I had a yard long piece of cloth about six inches wide.

I grabbed the piece of cloth and a towel from the linen closet and went to the bathroom to do the deed.

And with the pocket knife in my hand, I slowly started to slash away at my eyes. First my world turned red, then I saw nothing but darkness.

When I was finished, I pressed the towel to my eyes until I knew that they stopped bleeding. It took about an hour, but the blood lose was minimal thanks to keeping the blade to a small area and applying a lot of pressure.

When it finally started turning scabby, I took the white cotton and covered where my eyes once were, tying it in the back like a blind fold.

The deed was done. There was no turning back. I either sink or swim.

I attempted to walk back to my room, hanging onto the walls as I went. I felt around for my jacket and suitcase. I put on my jacket and slowly pull up the zipper. It amazed me how interesting the sound is when you can't see. I grab my suitcase, stubble to the door, walk out, and never turn back. I was on my own from now on.

Actually, I think I was always on my own.

**(A/N) In case the writing was too much, Heather just clawed out her eyes and is running away from home. Sorry this is so long, but I really wanted to get this part of the story out! Talk about dark, huh? Read and Review please!**


	8. PRT8 Memories

**(A/N) Hey there. Thanks again for the feedback! I love getting comments from people! We are gonna go back to Noah's POV now. Let's go.**

It had been a few months and I started to notice that my attitude was improving. Not only that, but I actually felt happier and better about myself. I mean, before I met Wendy, Keith, and Jake, I never knew how great it would be to have friends. I always thought it was overrated and a waste of time to hang out with friends.

The martial arts classes were also a nice work out. I got down the moves pretty fast and whenever there was a move that was a little hard, we would stay after class and help each other out with it. I found myself getting stronger and faster, which I found to be a very nice feeling.

Of course, there was one other thing I did like about my new situation:

_I was walking down the hall at school when I passed a group of the popular girls._

"_Hey, Noah?!" said one of the girls, "Tell us! What's it like to be Cody's gay lover?"_

_Grr. That was the one comment that still bugged me!_

"_Hey! Leave the dude alone!" said Wendy. She was at her locker a little ways away, but came over when she saw what was going on._

"_What's it to you?" the popular girl remarked._

_Wendy said nothing, but instead gave her an icy cold stare. Then she said to me, "C'mon Noah! Let's get to class. I don't wanna be here when she turns around and whacks us with the pole that's stuck up her butt!"_

_As we walked away, I could just tell by the silence that they popular girls were stuck speechless by the comment Wendy delivered to them._

"_Thanks for that!" I said._

"_No prob!" she returned, "Happy to do it for a buddy!"_

Yeah, that's right! I had somebody to back me up when the times from Total Drama Island flared up. Whenever somebody gave me a hard time, one of my friends was sure to be around to back me up.

Yep, my life was going perfectly! Then came that one day.

I was cleaning out some old stuff from my closet. Mainly old books I decided I wanted to get rid of. But then I came across a photo.

It was the group photo of all the campers from TDI posing on the dock at Camp Wawanakwa. All the contestants got a copy of the promo picture to take home. When I came home, I didn't really want to think about the show, so I just stuffed it in my closet.

I looked at all the other teenagers and remembered back to the few days I spent on the island, and all the other days that I spent on the loser island. My eyes went from one camper to the other, remembering all the crazy stuff that they did.

Then I saw Heather.

She had that trademark evil smile on her face and her arms were folded. Somehow, she caught my attention more than any other.

But instead of thinking what I thought I would think, I actually felt sorry for her. After all, if I was getting a hard time after only four episodes (Episodes 1-3 and Playa de Losers), I couldn't even imagine the kind of thing that Heather must be going through. After all, she was in almost every episode of the show, displaying her queen bee with every second.

"Man, Heather! You must be miserable right now."

I didn't know it at the time, but I was 100% right.

**(A/N) I know I left a bit of a cliff hanger with chapter 7, but I'll have the next chapter up before Saturday (I got a few things going on, but I'll post tomorrow if possible). By the way, sorry it's so short. I just needed a chaprter between the last chapter and the next.  
**


	9. PRT9 Running

**(A/N) I was able to get to my computer! YAY! Here's Heather's POV!**

As I walked out the door, a cold blast of autumn air hit my face. I was really grateful that I had bought the thick turtle necks at the store.

I decided to get a fast head start, so I decided to go to the one place people go for fast and free transport.

It took a long time to get there, but I finally was able to get myself to the train tracks. When I felt the cold metal of the tracks on my finger tips, I quickly backed off as to not get accidentally get run over. Then I stood still and listened.

_Hmm. No voices. That must mean I'm quite a ways away from the station._ I thought.

Suddenly a loud sound broke the silence.

The cargo train was coming quickly, so I had to move fast.

Once I felt the train running by me I started running. The tennis shoes I bought helped me run fast. As I ran alongside, I felt the side of the train, looking for an open boxcar door. Suddenly, my hand fell onto a dusty wooden floor. Bingo!

I threw my suitcase inside and then felt around the door for some sort of railing to hold onto. The train was gaining speed, and I was running out of time. Just as the train was about to leave me, I felt a hand grab mine and pull me inside.

"Phew! That was close! You okay, kid?" asked the voice of a man. He sounded young, yet older than me. I think he was in his mid to late twenties, but I couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks!" I replied. I got down on my hands and knees and felt around for my suitcase. As I rubbed my hands around the wooden floor, my hand became covered in dust and splinters.

Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulders. As I stood on my knees, my suitcase was placed in my hands.

"So you can't see, huh?" asked the man.

"Yeah. Blindness is a little new to me." I answered as I stood up and felt around for a place to sit. I found a plastic crate that suited me fine.

"And I'm guessing that train hopping is new to you too?"

I chuckled. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, actually, you did pretty well for a first timer. I was just asking because you seem a little young, is all."

"I'm sure I did so well, seeing as the train almost left me stranded without my suitcase." I laughed.

The man gave a big laugh and said, "Hey, you're alright, kid! Name's Hunter."

"I'm Heather." I said quietly.

"Heather, now that's a familiar name!"

_Oh, c'mon! Don't tell me that hobos have T.V. too!_

"That was my wife's name." said the man.

_Phew!_

"So what brings you o the rails, Heather?" asked Hunter.

"Well," I said, "I did a few things that I'm not too proud of. After a while, I just couldn't put up with it anymore. You ever feel like that, Hunter?"

"Why do you think I'm riding the rails? I'm not proud to say this, but a few years ago, I cheated on my wife, and when she found out, I just ran. I didn't even wait for a response! I was just so afraid of being that close to all the lies and guilt." Hunter sighed. "So, what did you do?"

"I think it would be quicker to tell you what I _didn't_ do." I admitted.

Hunter gave a whistle and replied, "That bad, huh?"

I nodded. "I lied to people, cheated, and stole people's things. I insulted people to their faces and behind their back. I used people for my own personal gain, stabbed people who trusted me in the back, and I did it all in the greedy pursuit of money. People found out all the awful things I did, and they never let it go. One thing lead to another and here I am." I was careful not to bring up the actual T.V show. Hunter didn't recognize me, but that didn't mean he never saw TDI. Although the chances were slim, I wasn't about to take chances.

Me and Hunter talked for a while. We talked about our lives, our homes, and our experiences. Hunter also gave me some helpful tips on jumping on and off a moving train, for which I was eager to learn.

Finally, Hunter said, "Looks like this is my stop. I hope you get to where you're going, Heather."

"It was really nice meeting you Hunter." I said, holding up my hand.

I felt Hunter turn her in the opposite direction than which I was facing and shake my hand, "Until our paths cross again." And with that, Hunter jumped off the train.

I sat back down and waited for a while. After about twenty minutes or so, I felt the train gradually slowing down. This was my cue.

I rose to her feet and slowly made my way to the open door with my suitcase in hand. When I arrived, I waited for a few more minutes until the train reached a speed with which I was comfortable enough to jump.

"Alright. One… two… three!" When I said three, I leapt off the train and tucked in my body and covered my head so I would roll onto the ground. Luckily, there was grass wear I landed, so I didn't get hurt.

I stood up, picked up my suitcase and quickly made my way across the tracks. I felt slight warmth coming from I believed to be the east. That meant that I had been on that train all night and that it was early in the morning. I was in a brand new town, and maybe even another state. I was surrounded by brand new places and I was in a place with a million brand new people.

Well, 999,999 brand new people and 1 old friend.

**(A/N) This is gonna be good, you'll see. I know that it's been a little while, but I had a concert last night and I was busy all day today. Any way! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. PRT10 Rescue

**(A/N) Noah's POV! I took a look at the comments and TDIluvr hit the nail on the head: Noah **_**is**_** in the town that Heather landed in! TDIluvr, you get your brownie points!!! *hands over pieces of paper with pictures of brownies on them* TDIluvr: "Gee thanks! WHEEEE! BROWNIE POINTS!!!" (Alright, I'm done! Enjoy the chapter!)**

With friends by my side, my life was better than ever! Never before had I actually looked forward to be in school. But, as awesome as my life was going at the moment, things were about to get _really_ complicated.

It was after my martial arts classes ended. It was overcast and a little cold outside, but I decided I would take a little walk around town anyway. So, I said bye to my friends and started walking.

I started walking down Main Street, looking at all the shop windows as I went along. As I turned a corner, I didn't go five steps before I heard a commotion coming from an alley a few buildings away. I quietly and quickly made my way over, being careful not to make any noise. I listened in, but I didn't look because I was afraid that whoever was in there would see me.

"Let… let go of me! That hurts!" cried a familiar female voice.

"I'll let go once you hand over all your money." responded a thug.

"But I told you! That's all the money I have! If you take it, I'll have nothing to live on!!!"

"Do I bear the resemblance of a guy who cares?!?! Now hand it over!"

I heard the girl struggle to get free. I wanted to help, but I knew I had to wait for the right time to strike, so I held my ground.

Suddenly, I heard a thud, followed by the thug saying, "If you won't hand it over, I'll just take it!"

"Please, I begging you!" implored the girl. I heard a sob in her voice.

"Shut up!" he said, followed by a smack and another thud.

_That's it! No more Mr. nice guy!_

I took in a deep breath and readied myself. Then I jumped into the alley and attacked, knocking the thug to the ground.

"Who the *** are you?!?!" he yelled.

"The lady said please." I said ignoring his question, "So hand over the money and I won't hurt you!"

The thug got to his feet and said, "Fat chance, Mr. Toothpick!"

"Fine!" I said, and went in for another attack.

How the battle went exactly was a blur. I just remember that it was all so natural, like I didn't have to think about what moves to do or try to remember how to do them. My brain did all the thinking for me and I just focused on where to throw the punches.

Finally, the thug, who now was covered in bruises and had a bloody nose, gave up, dropped the money, and fled the alley.

"And you better hope I never see your sorry ass again!" I yelled as he ran away.

I picked up the cash he dropped. It added up to about $200. I looked to my right. There was a leopard print suitcase that was open and had black cloths hanging out. I walked over, put the clothes back in, laid the money on top, and closed the suitcase.

I turned around to see who the girl who was mugged was. She lay by the opposite wall. I ran over to her. She lay on her side, her arm covered her face. She was covered in bruises. But more important, she wasn't moving!

"Ma'am? You okay?" I asked, "Ma'am?!" I grabbed her wrist and felt her pulse. It was shallow, but at least it was better than no pulse at all!

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911! When they picked up on the other end, I told them the situation and my location and they told me to stay there.

When I hung up, I waited for the ambulance. After a while, I felt the girl move slightly. She moved her arm from her face, revealing that she was wearing a blindfold. I tried to see if she was conscious enough to speak, "Hey, you alright?" I asked. Stupid question, I know, but if I could keep her talking, I could keep her awake.

She grumbled as she awoke, and the only words that passed her lips were, "Noah? Is that you?"

Suddenly, it hit me why her voice was so familiar. "Heather?"

Just then, the ambulance pulled up. As they put Heather on a stretcher, Wendy hopped out of the passenger seat of the ambulance and over to me.

"Noah, I heard what happened! Are you okay?"

I was still kneeling on the ground, still on shock, saying nothing.

"Noah?! Man, what's up?"

"That girl…" were the only words I could form.

"C'mon, Noah." Wendy pulled towards the ambulance and put me in the other passenger seat I looked back to the alley. The police were already there, searching the area. I was still silent.

"Noah, what's wrong with you? You look like you saw a ghost!" said Wendy, desperately trying to get me to speak.

"That girl…" I said again.

"What about her?!?!"

"She's… Heather."

And as I said those two words, the ambulance started to move away from the alley and towards the hospital.

Like I said, complicated.

**(A/N) I really like this one! There's just something about rescue stuff that drives me wild! Anyway, the next chapter will be the same event, but with Heater's POV! Review please!**


	11. PRT11 Pain

**(A/N) This is basically from where Heather left off, to the same event as the last chapter. Thanks again for all the comments! I LOVE 'EM! Here's ya go! Heater's POV!!!**

I quickly crossed the tracks and started to listen for voices. Voices equaled people and people equaled civilization.

I pulled my jacket in closer to me. It was cold, but I couldn't stop yet. The further away from home I got in the twenty-four hours from whenever my parents noticed I was missing, the more likely I was to not go back home.

When I crossed the tracks, I took a few steps and listened, leaning a bit more forward than I was able to notice. Before I knew it, I was tumbling down a steep incline. Luckily it wasn't too far, so I didn't get too hurt. I stood up and felt around for my suitcase. When I found it, I started in the direction where I happened to be facing at the time.

"Wow! Being blind is more of a challenge than I bargained for!" I said to myself, "I really need to be more careful in the future."

After about an hour of walking, my feet finally walked off of the dirt and hit solid concrete. All around me, I could hear voices. I started walking in one direction, until I noticed that most everyone else was going in the opposite direction. So, I turned around and started going the other way.

After another fifteen minutes of walking, suddenly, I was no longer crowded by people all around me.

"Ah, that's better!" as I continued on my way, swinging my arms a little more freely.

Suddenly, a loud and frightening sound made me jump, "*HOOOOOOONNNK!* Hey lady! Get your ass outta the road!"

Then it finally hit me that I had walked straight into traffic!

"Oh, crap!" I shouted frightened as I started running, praying that I wouldn't get hit.

I ran until I ran out of breath. Leaded against what I thought was a wall until it started to sink backwards. I stood upright and felt it with my hand. It was a glass door. I opened it and stepped inside the building. I put my arms in front of me and kept going forward. Suddenly I bumped into some sort of desk or counter.

"May I help you?" a cheerful voice asked me.

"Yeah, can you tell me what place this is?"

"Um, a diner, ma'am." She said, a bit confused, "Why don't you take off your blindfold?"

"I can't. It's a little… complicated." I replied, "Uh, can I get a table?"

"Alright, follow me." The waitress grabbed my wrist and gently led me to a booth.

"Does this place serve pancakes?" I asked.

"Yes, we do." She answered.

"Okay, I'll have that." I said as I heard her walk away.

When my food finally came, I couldn't believe it. The food smelled amazing! I had never smelled such a wonderful aroma before. I took a bite. Since I hadn't eaten since the previous afternoon, it tasted better than I thought it would be. Hey, it was waaaaaaay better than chef's pancakes!

When I was done, I paid the check with the cash I brought with me and left. As I exited I asked a man what time it was. He said it was around 1:00 PM. I continued walking, being more careful not to walk out into the road again.

I didn't know how long I walked, but it seemed hours and hours. I think I just started walking around in circles after a while, but I couldn't be sure since I couldn't see.

I turned a corner and walked down a road. I stopped. People weren't around me. I felt around me to make sure I wasn't in the road again. I breathed a sigh of relief when my hand hit a brick wall. I continued walking with my hand running alongside the wall beside me. Suddenly I stopped feeling wall. I figured it was an alleyway.

"Hey there, beautiful! What are you doing in this neck of the woods?" I heard a boy's voice say to me.

"What? Who's there?" I said frightened.

"Oh, don't worry about it, sugar!" I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and backed away into the alley. "Ah, c'mon! Don't be like that, baby!"

"Sh-sh-shut up!" I said nervously. I heard his footsteps get closer to me. When I knew he was within reach, I clenched my fist and gave a swing. I made contact!

But he just laughed and said, "Oh, she's a feisty one! Don't worry, I'm not into you!"

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

Suddenly, I felt a tight hand around both my wrists squeeze them hard, making me whimper in pain and fall to my knees.

"Well," he said, "I'm a little short on cash. Do you think you would be interested in making a donation, cupcake?"

"I only have a little less than two hundred dollars! It's all I have to live on until I get some odd jobs!"

"Two-hundred? Well, a little less than I had in mind, but it'll do!" he still held tight to my wrists.

"What? You can't!"

"If you just hand it over, I promise I won't hurt you!" he said, squeezing even harder when he said the words "hurt you".

"Let…let go of me! That hurts!" I said on the verge of tears.

"I'll let go once you hand over all your money!" he replied, getting angrier and angrier.

"But I told you! That's all the money I have! If you take it, I'll have nothing to live on!!!" I was desperate, and if I had to beg for mercy, I was willing to do it. It's not like I had that much dignity left anyway.

"Do I bare the resemblance of a guy who cares?!?! Now hand it over!"

I felt him slightly let up on his grip on me. I jumped at the opportunity and tried to jerk away. However, my attempts were in vain. Before I knew it, he hit me and sent me flying to the ground with a thud. The pain was intense, but not so much to make me pass out. Not yet anyway.

"If you won't hand it over, I'll just take it!" said the thug as he walked a few steps away, apparently over to wherever my suitcase landed.

"Please I'm begging you!" I cried.

He walked back over to where I was and yelled, "Shut up!" Then he picked me up and hit me again, sending me back down to the ground.

I could barley stay conscious. The pain was eating me away.

Suddenly, I heard, "Who the *** are you?!?!" come from the boy.

"The lady said please. So hand over the money and I won't hurt you!" replied a new male voice. Yet, it was not so new. It was like I had heard that voice before, but I couldn't place where.

"Fat chance Mr. Too―" the voice faded away as I drifted in to unconsciousness. Then, I started to wake up again, just enough to hear a struggle. As I fought the pain drifting in and out of consciousness, I heard the fight between the two boys rage on. Suddenly, just as I was waking up again, I heard silence; with the only sounds was the breathing of a figure hovering over me.

I knew deep down that it was the boy who had rescued me. I tried my best to move, just to tell him I was okay. I was only able to move my arm slightly away from my face before I was again racked with pain.

Fortunately, the boy noticed. "Hey, you alright?" I heard the voice say. With him being closer, I was able to recognize who the voice belonged to. I could barely believe it. I didn't know whether to scream from frustration or jump for joy. But just the thoughts of doing either just made me hurt more.

I was about to pass out again, but before I did, I was able to say, "Noah? Is that you?"

"Hea―" his voice faded before he was able to finish my name. I couldn't believe it. I was in Noah's home town. It was so unbelievable that Mr. "sports-are-not-my-forte" just kicked a street thug's butt to save me!

_I guess people __can__ change!_ I thought before blacking out 100%.

And if Noah could change, I knew that I could change too!


	12. PRT12 Hospital

**(A/N) Alright, there is something you should know right now about how I'm gonna write: I'm going to go one event at a time giving both Nosh's and Heather's side of the story. So, if you see the same thing happening over and over, that's why. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I have a very very very very very very very *3 hours of "very"s later* very very VERY vague idea about this next one, so I'm just gonna play this by ear. Here we go!**

I spent the entirety of the ambulance ride in silence, just staring out the windshield. Wendy's mother, who worked at the hospital drove while Wendy tried to get me to speak. But I couldn't speak. I was just too stunned, too sad, too…everything. I mean, I knew she was going to have it rough, but I never thought she would run away from home! There were times when I wondered why I even cared. I mean, me and Heather weren't exactly friends. But then again, I was a new person. Like I said, my life is complicated now.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally arrived at the hospital. I jumped out and followed Heathers stretcher into the ER. When they got her into a section of the ER, they hooked her up to a bunch of machines. One displayed her breathing; one displayed her heart beat, and a whole bunch of other machines I can't really remember right now. I sat down in a chair and was instantly bombarded with questions.

"What is your name" asked the doctor.

"Noah Renalds." I answered.

"Do you know this girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, we… went to camp together. Just recently. We're… friends."

"Do you know if she has any family in the area?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Well, we can worry about that later. Right now, I need to know what happened."

So I proceeded in telling the doctor about the fight with the thug in the alley. After I was finished with my story, the doctor examined her and then dismissed me into the waiting room. I didn't want to go, but doctors have very strict rules about this stuff.

"We'll call you in once we get her settled in a room." Said the doctor.

Wendy walked me to the waiting room. She happened to actually know the doctor I had spoken with personally. He was a friend of her family and a very good doctor.

"You don't need to worry, Noah. Dr. Rodriguez is one of the best doctors here. He'll fix up Heather good as new!" Wendy smiled. I knew she was just trying to comfort me, but I was still upset. The weird this was, as much new found respect as I had, I just didn't know why I cared so much. I knew deep inside there was a reason but I just couldn't get a firm grasp on it.

Finally, Dr. Rodriguez came in. He said That Heather was in a deep coma and, truthfully, he didn't know if she was going to wake up. I couldn't say I was too surprised. After all, she hit the ground pretty hard from what I was able to see. But still, I was hoping that by some miracle, the doctors could find a way to get her to wake up. So much for miracles!

I asked if I could see her. Even if she was in a vegetative state, I just wanted to see her.

The doctor agreed and led me to her room. Before I entered, he warned me not to remove the bandages around her eyes. They had replaced the blindfold she had on the bandages, and he told me that it was best if I didn't see. I agreed at went inside.

"Heather?" I asked as if she could answer. She just lay in the bed, absolutely motionless. The only sound I could here was the machine that kept her breathing. "It's me, Noah. Remember?"

Still quiet. I walked over to her and held her hand in mine. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. My mind went back to the alley and what she had said to the thug. She actually begged for her life! If this had happened on Total Drama Island, she would have done something different. Maybe she would outsmart him or beat him up, or something! But she actually begged for mercy. That just wasn't like her.

Then I spotted her bag. The police must have brought it over. I don't know exactly what came over me, but I found myself walking over to it and looking inside. On the top of the black clothing was the cash the thug tried to steal and about four sheet of paper with writing on them. I picked that up and inspected it. It looked like some sort of list.

All I had to read was the title:

Horrible Things I did on TDI

"Wow." I couldn't help but say. She must have been devastated to finally see herself so suddenly. And in such a humiliating way, too.

I put the list back and sat in a chair the sat right next to the bed. I picked up her hand and held it in mine. Then, I said, "Heather? If you can hear me, I wanna say something: I want to help you."

As I looked at her slumbering face again, an epiphany came over me.

I said, "And, I… love you."


	13. PRT13 Forgiveness

**(A/N) I know what all of you must be thinking: "How can Heather have a POV if she's in a freakin' coma!!!" Well… that's a good question. So look, I have never been in, nor have I ever personally talked to people who have been in a coma. So, if you have ever previously been in or known anyone who was previously in a coma (I don't know your lives, so I'm not gonna assume you haven't or don't), and I get something wrong, I am really sorry! Just please bare with me. As for Heather's POV, well, just read the chapter.**

The minute I blacked out, I just lay in darkness for a while, as if I was frozen in time. I couldn't feel, I couldn't hear, I couldn't do anything. It was scary, but I was calm.

Suddenly, small patches of color started to make their way across my vision. I was startled, being that I was starting to get used to being blind. But it was nice to get a sense back after an overwhelming feeling of paralysis.

After a few minutes, my sight was filled with swirling colors that, eventually, formed themselves into Camp Wawanakwa. But this Camp Wawanakwa was different. The Camp Wawanakwa that the show was on was old, dirty, and was falling apart at the seams, not to mention that the lake smelled almost as bad as the communal washrooms.

But this camp was beautiful. The lake was pure, clean, and even sparkling. The sky was cloudless and was the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. The camp grounds looked like they were brand new. The cabins had a fresh coat of paint, the beach was free of litter, and the one seagull, which hung around the place all the time, was flying around free and happy without the plastic ring strangling it.

I looked at the trees and noticed that the wind was blowing the leaves. I could even hear the leaves rustling them. However, I was unable to feel the wind for myself. My entire body still felt numb.

I walked over to a patch of grass with some flowers that were growing nearby. They were so beautiful. I picked one and tried to smell its aroma, but my sense of smell had apparently been cut off too.

"You're just wasting your time doing that." Said a calm voice from behind me. It sounded a lot like my own voice, but somehow different.

I turned around and came face to face with a figure that looked like me in almost every way. She wore an icy blue dress that went just above her knees and white gold bangles in her wrist. Her hair was long and went all the way to her mid-back, just a few inches longer than what mine used to be. She didn't have shoes, but had white ribbons wrapped around her legs in a criss-cross pattern. She had a glittery white butterfly clip in her hair that accented what looked to be glitter that already adorned her hair. Lastly, she seemed to be glowing or shining. I couldn't be sure, but my instincts told me that she was my subconscious. I asked.

"Are… are you my subconscious?" I felt like I was in some sappy sci-fi movie.

"Yes. I am." I covered my face with my hand. "Oh, don't worry dear. This is not too strange for the current situation. Weird things do happen when you have no control over your brain."

"Wait a sec! What?!" I practically screamed.

"My dear," she said as she led me to one of the tree stumps at the campfire pit. I sat down. "Right now, at this very moment, you are in a vegetative state."

"You mean I'm in a COMA!!!" I screamed as I rose to my feet. I was scared. This had never happened to me before.

"My dear, calm down! I know this is quite a shock, but you need to calm yourself."

Her voice seemed to calm me down. I took a deep breath and said, "Sorry. I've just never been in a coma before. It's scary."

"I know it is. Technically speaking, I'm in a coma, too, being your subconscious and all. But, while we're here, I'd like to show you something."

She sat down on a tree stump. I sat back down next to her. She snapped her fingers and instantly, a flat screen T.V. appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh? How did―"

"This is your mind, my dear. No need to confuse imagination with the real world."

I returned my attention to the T.V. At first snow and a fuzzy noise was all that it showed, but then, Gwen popped up. She looked like she was in the confessional can, only this one didn't have the drawings on the back wall, the fly paper, or bugs flying around.

"I think Heather is a real jerk!" she said, "She did so many things to the campers, including me. One of the worst was kissing Trent just to trick me into breaking up with him. And all that just so she would have the only 'alliance' on the island. Me and Trent weren't an alliance. We were in love. But she was just so full on anger and hatred at the time, she didn't even stop to consider it."

I looked down at my hands, because I knew that what she had said was true.

"But," I looked up as Gwen continued, "I know that deep down, everyone has a heart. If she would just let hers show, then maybe she could change."

I looked at my subconscious and asked, "What is this?"

"This is what you know for a fact that your tormentees are thinking about you." She replied.

More snow appeared on the screen and Lindsay popped up.

"Heather was really mean to me on the island! Every time I made the slightest mistake, she would never cut me any slack for it. Sure, I'm not the most intelligent person on earth, but I bet that even if she got a smarter person to join her alliance, she would scold that person just as much as she did me. Also, she always pressured me into doing things that I didn't want to do. But, even though she was mean, I will always consider myself a friend to her. Sure, I'm still incredibly mad at her, but that doesn't mean I'll never forgive her."

More snow, then Tyler popped up.

"Heather was never fair. I mean, me and Lindsay really liked each other. If we wanted to get in trouble for being together, that was our business. But Heather never gave us a chance to choose. Personally, while everyone wanted Heather off for just being mean to them directly, I wanted her off just so me and Lindsay could be together. But if she would be willing to just see herself, I know she can change. She just needs to try, and I know she can do it!"

My subconscious snapped her fingers and the T.V disappeared into thin air.

"These people saw you, and they believe you can change. You won't admit that they can forgive you because you won't forgive yourself." I looked away. My subconscious gently placed two fingers under my chin and made me look at her. My vision got a little blurry. I thought it was a tear, but I couldn't feel it go down my face since I was numb.

Suddenly, I heard another voice. _"Heather? If you can hear me…"_

"What's that?" I asked.

"Noah. From the real world. You're waking up, my dear."

"_I wanna say something."_ My vision started fading. My blindness was coming back; I was becoming more and more conscious.

"Subconscious! What do I do? How do I change?"

"Just believe in yourself, Heather! You can do it! I know you can!" she replied as she disappeared.

"_I want to help you."_ Noah's voice continued.

I was frozen again for a moment, then the feeling came back into my body, then my hearing. But not my sense of sight. When feeling came back into my body I realized that Noah was holding my hand.

"_And,I…love you."_

My heart nearly jumped from my chest. I never thought he could ever feel that way about anyone, let alone me. And as I became more and more conscious, there was something that I knew I had to do.

I squeezed the hand he held mine in gently. I could feel him jump. He knew I was awake.

"Noah?" I said weakly.

"Heather! Oh, thank God you're awake!" he said.

"Noah, I love you, too."

**Alright, there you go. If it's crappy, I apologize. I never wrote a POV while the person was in a coma before, so I decided to have some fun with subconciousness. I hope you liked it! Please review! ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**


	14. PRT 14 Answers

**I was at my mom's work for a few hours, so I decided to update. Now it's Noah's POV and a new event is about to begin! WHEEEEEEEEEEE! (Random thing: I am listening to Relient K, aka my favorite band! It helps me concentrate! Just though I would let you know what I was listening to while I was writing this.)**

When I told Heather's motionless body that I loved her, I broke down. I felt the hot tears roll down my face. I never felt this way about anyone before, let alone someone I thought I hated. But I knew it was true. Something deep down inside of me just let me know that I was in love with her.

I rested my elbow on my knee and placed my head in my hand, still holding on to Heather's hand with the other.

Suddenly, I felt her hand give mine a gentle squeeze. My whole body seemed to twitch from shock. _It can't be! Could it?_

"Noah?" I heard her say in a weak voice.

_It's true! She's awake! She's alive!_

"Heather!" I exclaimed, "Oh, thank God you're awake!" My voice broke because I was still crying. But these were now tears of pure relief and joy.

"Noah, I love you, too." She said back to me. I couldn't take it. I couldn't see because of all the tears that were blocking my sight. I blinked hard and a dozen little droplets raced down my cheeks.

"Heather, you should get some rest. You're still exhausted." I said to her.

Heather nodded and asked me, "Will you still be here when I wake up?"

I nodded, then realizing that she couldn't see, I said, "Promise. I'm not going anywhere!"

And with that, she drifted back to sleep. She let go of my hand, so I walked over to the door and called for Dr. Rodriguez. When he came, I told him what had happened.

"Oh, that's good news! Is she resting right now?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good. You can either go home or wait in the waiting room."

"I'll wait. I told her I wouldn't leave."

"Hmm. You must have been real good friends at camp, huh?" said Dr. Rodriguez.

"Trust me, you have no idea." I said with a smile.

I walked down the hall and entered the waiting room. There, I found Wendy, still waiting, along with Keith and Jake.

When they saw me, they ran over to me. "How is she?" asked Wendy.

"She's fine." I said with a smile, "She just woke up!" I looked at Jake and said, "So what are you and Keith doing here?"

"Well, Wendy called us and told us what happened. We came over as soon as we heard." Said Jake. "Thought you would need some support in case you were still bummed."

"Thanks guys!" I said.

All four of us waited for what seemed like hours. All of a sudden, the T.V. in the corner of the room started showing the news. The first story caught my particular attention.

"Heather Thiessen was reported missing yesterday, after she ran away from home." Said the reporter from the television set.

_Heather Thiessen? That's __my__ Heather!_ I thought.

"Miss Thiessen is, in fact, the same girl that stared in T.V.'s hottest new reality show, Total Drama Island, over the summer. She ran away from her suburban home in Montana shortly after arriving home. Authorities believe that she literally clawed out her eyes with a sharp object and could be anywhere in the tri-state area" A picture of Heather's face appeared of the screen. "She is on Asian ethnicity, 5'8'', and is believed to be wearing a blindfold to cover her scars. Anyone with any information about her whereabouts is urged to call this number immediately. You may remain anonymous."

As the number appeared below her photo, I turned away. I didn't know what to do. I knew the minute I saw Heather in the street that my life would get complicated, but now it was just impossible.

"Noah? What are you thinking?" asked Keith.

I stayed silent.

"You aren't seriously thinking of keeping quiet about this are you?" asked Jake, "After all, we may the only ones who know it's actually her."

Still silent.

"Noah, if you keep her here and don't let anyone know, you be arrested for kidnapping!" said Wendy, "They said you could remain anonymous. She'll never know it was you."

"Guys," I finally said, "She ran away from home! She made herself blind!" I sighed, "Look, I was only in about four episodes of the show, five if you include the finale, in which I was practically invisible. If I was given a hard time for the dumb thing did of four lousy episodes, think about how miserable Heather must have been back home. I can't send her back to _that_! I think she's seriously on the edge of…" I trailed off. I couldn't finish the sentence. It was just too painful to think about. I continued, "I almost lost her once. If I send her back and lose her again, I'll never forgive myself."

"So, what are gonna do?" asked Wendy.

I buried my face in my hands. "I…I don't know."

Just then, Dr. Rodriguez came into the waiting room. "Noah, Heather just woke up from her nap. Would you like to see her?"

I stood up. "Yes. I need to talk to her."

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the name Thiessen. It belongs to Matt Thiessen, the lead singer of Relient K. Just thought I needed people to know that. Well, since there really can't be a Heather POV for this event, I'll move on to the next event in the next chapter. Toodles!**


	15. PRT15 Why

**(A/N) Merry Christmas everyone! I just got back from the relatives, so I thought I would update real fast. I'm spending Christmas day at home, so expect another update soon. As I said in the previous chapter, I will just be continuing with the plot line. So, this chapter will be Heather's POV, and the next chapter will be the same event, only in Noah's POV. If it's confusing, don't worry, you'll get it! Here we go! Heather's POV:**

I finally woke up from my nap. I figured I had been asleep for a few hours, but I couldn't place the exact time.

Just then, I heard the door open.

"Hello there." Said an adult male voice. I figured it was a doctor, "How are you feeling miss?"

"Much better." I said, "Do you know if Noah is still here?"

"As a matter of fact, he's in the waiting room. Do you want to see him?"

I nodded then heard the door close. I laid my head back down on the pillow and waited for Noah. To tell the truth, I was a bit nervous. After all, I just told him that I loved him. It's not that I didn't, 'cause I did. I truly did. The thing was, I didn't know how he would respond. It happened all so fast, it was like one minute we were barely acquaintances, the next, we were in love! Talk about pressure!

I heard the door open again. "Hey, Heather." I heard Noah's voice say.

"Hey Noah." I said. My voice was a little bit shaky.

Noah sat down next to me. I could hear the sturdy rhythm of his breathing and I could feel the warmth of his being there.

"So…" he said. I knew he knew something, but what?

"So?" I inquired.

"Well, I was in the waiting room, and the news started playing, and―"

"Oh crap!" I suddenly exclaimed. I knew where this was heading. I sighed. "Let me guess: It was a story about me, right? About how I cut out my eyes and ran away from home?"

"Mm-hm." Said Noah silently. I felt him put his hand on top of mine, "They said that if anyone had any information, they should call and tell them."

I sat up in shock. Suddenly I was full of fear. "Noah… you wouldn't…"

"Hold on! Hold on! I didn't call. I mean, not yet." He sighed in frustration, "Gah! I don't know what to do anymore! And the one time I need to most, I can't ask somebody to make the decision for me." He was silent for a moment. So much so, if he wasn't holding my hand, I could have sworn he had left the room. "Just… just tell me something."

"Sure, Noah! Anything!"

"Why?"

One word. One little, three-lettered word left me speechless. I couldn't blame him for wanting to know. Heck, only an idiot would blame him. But, just telling him everything? Everything I did, everything I went through, all my thoughts and feelings? I didn't know if I could have brought myself to do it. I took in a deep breath.

"It all happened when I got home…"

After that sentence passed my lips, it was like a waterfall. I couldn't stop. I just told him everything there was to tell, right up to the most explicit detail. I told him about the jeers, the cutting and burning, the T.V. program that sent me over, getting on the train, Hunter. I even told him about walking into traffic, which gave us both a pretty good laugh. By the end of it all, he knew more than he would have if he had been in my own skin!

"… and that's where you came in." I finished. I have a breath and lay back down again. I felt so… actually, I felt great. It was as if a ton of boulders had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Wow…" was all I heard Noah say.

"Yeah." I said after him. There was a few seconds of silence, then I said, "Look, I know you're in an awkward position, so I'll make it easier. Noah, you need to call my parents!"

"What?! But… but Heather, I―"

"No 'but's Noah!" I lifted my hands to touch the bandages around my eye sockets, "I know I won't like it. And after you just told me you loved me, I know you won't like it either. But, when I was in that coma, I had this strange dream. I realized that in order to put things right, I need to forgive myself. And I can't do that by running away."

I heard a small sob come from Noah. "Okay. I'll call." He said in a whispered voice. I could tell he was too upset to speak in a normal voice.

"And Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come a little closer?"

He did what I asked. I felt his breath on my face and I ran my fingers through his hair. I could just tell that he knew what I wanted him closer for.

Suddenly, we were sharing a passionate kiss. I mean, we didn't exchange saliva or anything, but, unlike other kisses, this one just felt… right. Yes, definitely right!

When it was over, I heard him leave the room. I heard his voice outside the door as he asked someone where the pay phones were.

No turning back. And yet, no regrets.

**The next chapter will be this chapter, only in Noah's POV. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! ^-^**


	16. PRT 16 Questions

**(A/N) Like I promised, here is the next chapter. Christmas was very nice for me and I hope you had a very swell one yourself. This is the conversation between Noah and Heather, only from Noah's POV this time. Enjoy! R&R please.**

As I walked down the hall again, I was sweating an ocean. I was really nervous. I mean, I just told her that I loved her. It's not like it wasn't true, because it _was_ true! But how would she react? What would she say? How would she feel? She did say she loved me back, but was she still half asleep at the time, or was it real for her too. I had so many questions, and as much as I wanted to ask her those questions, there was something more important I had to talk to her about.

I opened the door and entered. "Hey, Heather." I said warmly.

"Hey, Noah." Her voice was a bit shaky. Was she still tired, or was she nervous too?

I walked over and sat down next to her.

"So…" I let my voice trail off. _C'mon you big baby! Just spit it out!_ I scolded myself in my head.

"So?" Heather urged me on.

"Well," I started, "I was in the waiting room, and the news started playing and―"

"Oh crap!" she interrupted. She knew what I was getting at. I think she expected this to happened, but hoped it wouldn't. Hey, I would too! "Let me guess!" she continued, "It was a story about me, right? About how I cut out my eyes and ran away from home?"

"Mm-hm." Was all I could think off to say. I lay my hand on top of hers to comfort her. How do you respond when you learn a deep dark secret? "They said that if anyone had any information, they should call and tell them."

Suddenly, she sat upright and became rigid. I could tell she was scared. "Noah… you wouldn't…"

I tried to calm her down. "Hold on! Hold on! I didn't call. I mean, not yet." I gave a frustrated sigh. I knew that I would have to turn her in eventually. If I didn't someone else was bond to do it. But what do you do when you're scared to lose the one you love? I continued, "Gah! I don't know what to do anymore! And the one time I need to most, I can't ask somebody to make the decision for me." At the point, I just did what our sensei told us to do when we didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the problem. Maybe if I thought about it, I could find the answer. Maybe.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, I spoke. I didn't have the answer yet, but maybe if I could find out a few more details, I could find out what I should do. "Just… just tell me something."

"Sure, Noah! Anything!" she said.

"Why?" I had a pretty good idea why she blinded herself and ran away from home. She was angry, disappointed, depressed. But, hearing her story from a cold T.V. screen wasn't enough. I needed her side of the story. Her thought, her feelings. I wanted to know what happened to her, not what she did.

She was silent at first, and then she said "Well, it all happened when I got home…"

After that, I could tell it was easy for her. I think all she needed was a caring ear. She told me about the list, her slitting her wrists and burning her shoulders, her train ride, her new friend, Hunter. We shared a laugh when she told me she walked into traffic, just to lighten the mood for but a moment. She didn't hold back in the least bit. Every last detail was expressed, until I knew everything.

"… and that's where you came in." she sighed and laid her head back down on her pillow. She sounded… happy. Like she finally had all the stress and anguish lifted from her shoulders and she could finally breathe.

"Wow…" I knew it was a kind of dumb thing to say at this point, but I couldn't think of anything better. After all, what do people say when their loved ones just spill their innermost feeling like that?

"Yeah." She said. We just sat in silence for a while, letting the whole moment just simmer. Finally, Heather spoke up again, "Look, I know you're in an awkward position, so I'll make it easier. Noah, you need to call my parents!"

I was in shock. Why did she just say that? Did she really want to go back to all the pain and suffering? All the mocking and jeers? What made her say this? Why does she want to go back?

"What?! But… but Heather, I―"

She cut me short, "No 'but's Noah!" She touched the bandages around her eyes― I mean, where her eyes used to be. "I know I won't like it. And after you just told me you loved me, I know you won't like it either. But, when I was in that coma, I had this strange dream. I realized that in order to put things right, I need to forgive myself. And I can't do that by running away."

I started crying after that. And not just small crying, but the real stuff. It took all I had just to keep it quiet. I couldn't believe what she was giving up! Needless to say, I was sad. She was going to be leaving. I probably would never see her again. After all, she lived all the way in Montana, and we were in Nevada. We were a full state apart! And besides that, she was giving up absolute freedom! She was on her own, and the chances of her getting caught were slim to none.

I had a mix of feelings. I was sad, touched, in love, frustrated, confused, impressed, and tired all at the exact same time. I spoke, choking out a small sob as I did, "Okay. I'll call." I was so upset, my voice came out in a whisper.

Before I could even move, Heather said, "And Noah?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you come a little closer?"

I did what she asked, coming slowly. I had a good idea about what was about to happen, but to tell the truth, I didn't want to refuse.

As I moved closer, she tenderly ran her fingers through my hair. It felt good. Actually, it felt better than good. It felt… right!

Just like that, our lips connected and we shared our first kiss. I'm certain that it was one experience that was once in a lifetime. I mean, we really didn't get that much into it. I've seen bigger displays in a million movies. But what I felt could never be reproduced. This was right! This was real!

When it was over, I left the room without another word. My face was red and my forehead was covered in sweat. _What just happened? What that… for real?... Actually, I'm sure it was!_

I snapped out of it, remembering what I had to do. I stopped a nurse in the hallway and asked her were the payphones were. She said they were past the waiting room and down the hall.

I thanked her and headed down that way. When I reached the payphone, I dug into my pants pocket and fished out a quarter. As I put the coin into the slot, I searched through my mind to try to remember the phone number the news story had shown. I had gotten a glance of it before I had looked away. Luckily, I have a decent memory.

I dialed the number and instantly, a voice on the other side said, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, I saw that story about Heather Theissen, and I have some information that I would like to give her parents."

"Hold on, I'll forward you to them." Said the voice on the other end.

I waited for a moment, and then I heard it ringing on the other end. It didn't even finish the first ring when it was picked up.

"Hello?" I heard a male voice say. He sounded tired, like he hadn't slept for two days.

"Yeah. Uh, Mr. Theissen? My name's Noah Renalds. I think you may have seen me on Total Drama Island with your daughter."

"Oh, yes. Young Noah. Uh, can I help you?"

"Yeah, look, I know this will be a little hard to believe, but Heather is actually here in Nevada. Nixon, to be precise."

"What?" he said with hope in his voice, "Is she okay? Is she hurt? What happened?"

"Sir, she's fine. She's in the hospital, but―"

"THE HOSPITAL?!?!" I heard him scream. I had a feeling he would do that, "What happened?"

"Sir, she's fine! She just got into a little trouble, but she'll be just fine."

"Oh, thank God!" he sighed in relief.

"Honey?" I heard who I believed to me Mrs. Theissen in the background, "Who are you talking to?"

"It's that Noah kid, from that T.V. show. He says he's found our Heather!"

"Oh my…" she said, speechless.

"Uh, hello?" I tried to get his attention back.

"Oh, yes, yes!" he said, talking to me again, "Can I talk to her?"

"Well, I'm on a pay phone, but," I covered the mouth of the phone and stopped a candy stripper. I asked him if he could hold the phone while I got Heather. He agreed and I raced off towards Heather's room.

**(A/N) Yeah, this is a bit long. I just had a little trouble finding a proper stopping point. But any way, have a very Merry Christmas (again! ^-^).**


	17. PRT 17 Arrangments

**(A/N) Hey it's me again. I know I've said this before, but I wanna say it again: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I love all the reviews you guys have given my stories. Even just looking through my e-mail and seeing all the people who have put me on their favorite stories and authors just is amazing!**

**Oh, and also just a heads up: Currently in the process are, not one, not tow, but THREE new stories, all of which are things I have never before attempted. Two of these stories, I must warn, are actually cross-overs from another cartoon (Codename: Kids Next Door). They won't be ready for a while, though. Just thought you'd like to know. On with the story! **

**This is in Heather's POV after Noah went to make the call:**

After Noah left the room the silence was overwhelming. I used the time to think about all the stuff that's happened.

The first thing that happened to pop into my head was my eyes.

_What have I done? It wasn't worth it! Why did I have to go and gouge out my eyes! I can't see, I can't cry! I can't even look at Noah. I'll never get to see his face again._ I sighed, and then I remembered what my subconscious told me. _I guess I need to learn how to forgive myself. After all, Noah forgave himself, and he's happier than ever. Well, even so, how do I go about it?_ At first I thought this was a silly question, until I realized that I didn't know the answer. _Hmm. Well, how do people forgive each other? I guess it starts when the person says sorry, right? Well, I know I'm sorry for what I did. I wish I never caused any of it. So now what? Lesse… then the other person forgives the first person, but what does that really mean? Well, I guess it means that the person won't be angry about the situation or hold it over the persons head any more. The person just lets it go. So I'll do that!_

I knew I could have done it quietly, but being that the room was empty, I really didn't see any reason not to do it out loud. I mean, I've never forgiven anybody nor have I ever apologized. This whole thing was sorta new to me, so, as theatrical as I thought it was, I forgave myself out loud.

"Well, I'm really sorry for all the nasty stuff I did in my life, along with all the stuff I did on the island. I'm also sorry for all the people I hurt and I never want any of the stuff I did to ever happen again." I took in a deep breath and continued, "I also forgive myself for all the bad stuff I did, I'm not gonna hold it over my own head anymore. I'm not gonna blame myself for the things that are over and done with. That includes cutting and blinding myself, as well as running away from home."

I took another deep breath. I smiled. It was incredible how better I felt. It was like the feeling I had when I told Noah all the stuff that happened to me, only I was a million times more relived.

But this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

Finally, Noah burst into my room. His breathing was slightly heavy. Why was he in such a hurry?

"Heather, I got a candy stripper holding the phone. Your parents want to talk to you."

I was struck speechless for a second or two, then I shook it off, sighed, and said, "Alright, I'll talk to them."

Noah came over and helped me get to my feet and then lead me to the payphone. I graciously took it from the kind candy stripper and put it up to my ear.

I took in a deep breath, "Hello?"

"Heather! Sweetie, are you okay? Why are you in the HOSPITAL?!?!" exclaimed my mother.

"Mom, I'm fine. I got myself into a sticky situation, but I'll be okay!"

"Well, that's good news. We'll be in Nixon tomorrow morning." Said my mother

My heart nearly jumped straight out of my chest when I heard that. I may have forgiven myself, but there was no way I was ready to face the kids at school again! Especially after this!

"But-but Mom―"

"No 'but's, young lady! You nearly scared me and your mother to death!" yelled my Dad.

"Dad, just give me a minute to―"

"Your father is right, Heather! If you think we're gonna let you stay there unsupervised, you got another thing coming!" said my mother.

"But Mom, you don't understand, I―"

"You what, Heather?! Give us one reason you shouldn't be home right now!"

I was getting angrier by the second. The longer I held the plastic device to my ear, the more my blood would boil. Suddenly, I just exploded.

"I WASN'T HAPPY! I WAS NEVER HAPPY! YOU TWO SAID MY HAPPINESS WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO YOU, BUT YOU NEVER MENT IT! YOU RAISED ME TO BE A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT AND NEVER TAUGHT ME OTHERWISE! AND NOW I'M PAYING FOR IT! EVERYONE AT SCHOOL HATES ME TEN TIMES MORE THAN EVER, COMPLETE STRANGERS POINTED ME OUT ON THE STREET, AND THE ONLY THING THAT EVER MADE ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT MY CRAPPY LIFE WAS CUTTING MY ARMS! THERE!!! I ADMIT IT!!! I CUT MY ARMS AND I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO THAT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?!"

I was breathing hard, half because I was mad, and half because all the yelling tired me out. I continued to hold the phone to my ear, listening for a response. I could feel dozens of eyes staring at me, but I didn't care. I held the phone for what I was pretty sure was a whole minute, with every second filled with absolute silence. I knew I had struck some nerves and hopefully opened a few eyes.

Finally, the sound of my mother's voice broke the silence. She addressed my Dad, "Dick? Maybe bring her back is a bad idea."

My ears perked up. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I think you're right dear, but where will our Heather stay? We can't have her living on the streets!"

Suddenly I heard Noah's voice behind me, "Maybe I could help with that." I blushed. Had Noah heard the whole thing?

I turned around and held the phone up so both of us could talk.

"I'd have to ask my parents, but Heather is more than welcome to stay in our spare bedroom for the time being." He said.

"Well, Noah," I heard my mother's voice say, "We would hate to put you out―"

"It's really no trouble. I can even see if I can get her temporarily enrolled in the local high school."

"Well, I guess that wouldn't be so bad. Go ahead and ask you parents, Noah. Then call us back, alright?" said my Dad.

"Okay." Said Noah. Then we heard the other side hang up.

Noah called his parents and, after a little debate, his parents agreed. We then called my parents back and told them. Everything was set up for when I was to leave the hospital tomorrow morning. I gave my good-byes to my parents, then Noah led me back to my room.

"Noah?"

"Yeah Heather?"

"Thanks. I mean thanks for everything. That was really nice of you, especially after I've been such a bitch."

"Well, you've treated my pretty nicely, considering how big a 'turkey', I was."

We both gave a little laugh, then shared a kiss.

_The bitch and the turkey. What a cute couple._ I though as I drifted back to sleep.


	18. PRT18 Listening

**(A/N) This is Noah's POV for what happened in the last chapter. I hope all of you had a very nice new year! I sure did! A bunch of us went to Laser Quest and played all night. Me and my sis got back at 6 AM and we didn't wake up until 1PM. LOL. Sorry, off topic. Let's do it! EDIT: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE ALREADY READ, I MADE A TYPO AT THE END, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE, "... I GUESS THAT WOULDN'T BE A BAD IDEA." SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. *SWEATS*  
**

When I left the candy stripper holding the phone, I ran as fast as I could to Heather's room. The sooner this was over, the better.

When I got to her room, I quickly opened the door. My breathing was a little heavy. When I burst in, Heather turned her head as if she could look at me.

"Heather," I said, "I got a candy stripper holding the phone. Your parents want to talk to you"

She just sat there for a moment or two, completely quiet. I couldn't blame her. I could tell that talking to her parents was the _last_ thing she wanted to do.

After a few seconds, she shook off the feeling, and sighed, "Alright, I'll talk to them."

I went over to her to help her get out of her bed. When she got to her feet, her knees buckled a little, but I was there to keep her up. I held her hand tenderly as I led her to the payphone. It felt frail and weak. Poor Heather! She must still be feeling sick.

When we got back to the payphone, she kindly took it from the candy stripper and held the receiver to her ear.

First she took a deep breath, then she spoke, "Hello?"

I stood close by. I could hear her mother talking, but the only thing I could make out was, "Heather…okay?...Why…HOSPITAL!!!"

"Mom, I'm fine. I got myself into a sticky situation, but I'll be okay!" she reassured.

Her mother spoke again. I could make out, "… Nixon…morning."

My heart dropped to my stomach. This was what I was afraid of. Her parents were coming to take her back! Back to the place that she hated! The place she was so desperately afraid of!

Heather stammered, "B-but Mom―"

She was stopped by the sound of her father on the other end. I couldn't really hear exactly what he said.

"Dad, just give me a minute to―" again, Heather was cut off by her mother's voice that was saying something undistinguished by my ears.

"But Mom, you don't understand, I―" again, her father stopped her short. Why won't her parents give her one second? Geez!

Suddenly, I noticed that Heather was turning red. Her teeth were clenched and her free hand was curled up into a tight fist. Then, she exploded.

"I WASN'T HAPPY! I WAS NEVER HAPPY! YOU TWO SAID MY HAPPINESS WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO YOU, BUT YOU NEVER MENT IT! YOU RAISED ME TO BE A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT AND NEVER TAUGHT ME OTHERWISE! AND NOW I'M PAYING FOR IT! EVERYONE AT SCHOOL HATES ME TEN TIMES MORE THAN EVER, COMPLETE STRANGERS POINTED ME OUT ON THE STREET, AND THE ONLY THING THAT EVER MADE ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT MY CRAPPY LIFE WAS CUTTING MY ARMS! THERE!!! I ADMIT IT!!! I CUT MY ARMS AND I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO THAT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?!"

The entire world suddenly fell speechless for what felt like forever. Everyone that happened to be in the hall at the time stopped and stared at her. I couldn't help but stare myself. It wasn't that I've never seen her yell before, but this was the first time she ever yelled anything that meant something.

The silence was eventually broken by the sound of her mother's voice. I could only make out three words, but they were the most comforting words that I ever heard, "…back…bad idea."

Her father then spoke, I could make out a few more words, "…right dear. But where… Heather stay…"

I spoke up. I was willing to do anything to keep Heather out of harm's way, "Maybe I could help with that." I looked at Heather's face, which was now a light shade of pink. She took the phone from her ear and held it up so both of us could hear. I continued, ""I'd have to ask my parents, but Heather is more than welcome to stay in our spare bedroom for the time being."

Heather's mother then said "Well, Noah, we would hate to put you out―"

I stopped her short, "It's really no trouble. I can even see if I can get her temporarily enrolled in the local high school." I knew I could too. I knew a lot of the members of the school board and could pull a few strings.

"Well, I guess that wouldn't be so bad. Go ahead and ask you parents, Noah. Then call us back, alright?" Said Heather's father.

"Okay." I replied. And then the we heard the other line hang up.

I called my house. Luckily, my mom was there. I told her the situation and she said that it was perfectly okay for Heather to stay with us for as long as she needed and that she would come to pick her up tomorrow morning.

We called Heather's parents back and told them that it was okay for Heather to stay. Then Heather said her goodbyes and when it was over, I lead her back to her room.

When we got back to her room, I turned to leave. But before I could take a step, I heard Heather say, "Noah?"

"Yeah, Heather?" I turned back around.

"Thanks. I mean thanks for everything. That was really nice of you, especially after I've been such a bitch."

I smiled, "Well, you've treated my pretty nicely, considering how big a 'turkey', I was."

We both gave a laugh and then we kissed before I walked out.

I went past the waiting room. Keith and Jake had already gone home, but Wendy was still there. She followed me out the door.

"So what happened?" she asked me as I waited on the curb for my mom to pick me up.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard the yelling from the waiting room."

I blushed and gave a nervous laugh, "Well, Heather and her parents decided that it would be best if Heather didn't go home just yet"

"Well, maybe she could join our martial arts classes. We can all hang out together." Said Wendy.

"That would be cool. I'll ask her."

"Oh, and if you guys want to, you can come to my youth group. I go to the church on Fox St."

I considered this. _A youth group. Huh, it's been a while since I've been to one of those. I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea._

**I decided a little while back that I wanted to put a Christian spin on this. Just so you know. Please review!**


	19. PRT19 Art

**(A/N) IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPOTANT! I made a really bad typo in the last chapter. I already mentioned that in the last chapter's A/N and I already corrected it, but I needed to make sure that everyone knows. This is really important because the next part of the story revolves around it. It was in at the very end of the chapter, so what I'm gonna do is copy the last few (correctly written) lines of the last chapter first, and then I'm gonna go on with the story. I am really sorry for any confusion!**

**Noah's POV**

"Well, maybe she could join our martial arts classes. We can all hang out together." Said Wendy.

"That would be cool. I'll ask her."

"Oh, and if you guys want to, you can come to my youth group. I go to the church on Fox St."

I considered this. _A youth group. Huh, it's been a while since I've been to one of those. I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea._

*************************************************************************************

**Heather's POV the next morning**

As the sun started to rise, the warmth seeped in through the window sill. I slept soundly for the first night in I can't remember how long. At last, I had someone who cared about me. Someone who wouldn't judge me and who would listen to me. I knew my life wouldn't get too easy, but at least I had someone to go to.

I got out of bed and called for a nurse to help me to the cafeteria. Noah wouldn't be here to pick me up until later in the morning, so I thought I would have a little something to eat before I left. When I asked the nurse what time it was, she said it was around 8:00 AM, so that meant that Noah would be here in about three and a half hours.

The nurse sat me down at a table and offered to get me breakfast. I accepted, knowing it would be a little difficult getting what I wanted when I couldn't see. She left and came back a few minutes later with my food.

I thanked her and she left. I started eating. It again amazed me how much more flavor I could taste. It was just some sugared cereal and a banana, but it's like I noticed the flavor a lot more. Was it because I was blind? I think I heard about that once, like if you block out one sense, the others get stronger.

After I was done, I made my way back to my room with the help of a candy stripper. When I got back, I changed my clothes to leave and just lay on the bed. There was really nothing for me to do. My mind went to the notebook I had brought from home. I got up and felt around for my suitcase, finding it when I hit it with my foot. I opened it up and found the notebook, along with the pen.

I brought these things with me back to the bed and lied down. What now? I took the cap off the pen and placed the tip on the paper. I just held it there for a while, and then it sorta took a life of its own. I didn't know what I was drawing, or if I was drawing anything at all. But I knew that my hand knew what it was doing, so I tried not to think about it.

After a few minutes, I stopped. I knew I was done with this page, so I merely turned to the next page and started again.

I did that over and over, drawing something new every time. When about three hours and fifteen minutes passed, I heard a quiet knocking at the door. I smiled.

I closed my notebook and called, "Come in!"

First the door creaked, and then I heard Noah's voice, "Hey Heather. You ready to go?" I could hear his footsteps as he spoke.

I nodded as I put my feet on the floor. I was still holding my notebook.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" I asked back.

"That notebook." He answered.

"Oh, my notebook! I just decided to do a few 'blind doodles' while I was waiting. That's all."

"Can I see them?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." I handed Noah my notebook, "I don't know if there any good, but―"

"Wow! These are amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Really. I couldn't see what I was doing, so I don't really know. You sure your just not saying that 'cause you love me?"

"Positive! These are really good drawings. It's like abstract art and people at the same time."

I blushed. He held my hand and led me to his car outside.

He helped me inside the passenger seat, then closed the door to get into the driver's seat himself. He turned the car on, but before the car moved, he said, "Hey Heather, I was meaning to ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Wendy and I talked last night and thought that, if you wanted to, you could join our martial arts classes. We could all hang out together."

I thought about it for a minute. _Hmm. Well, I'm not too entirely sure, but if Noah thinks it's a good idea, I guess it'll be alright._

"Sounds like fun." I said.

"Oh, and also, do you think you would like to come with me to Wendy's youth group?" he asked.

I thought for another minute, thinking basically the same thing I thought about the last proposition, then said, "Youth group huh? Gee, I haven't been to one of those in a long time. I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Great. Then we can tell her tomorrow at school. I already talked to the board of directors and you're all set for school tomorrow."

"S-school?" I stuttered. Was I ready to be with so many other people so fast?

I felt Noah put his hand on top of mine. "Don't worry." He assured me, "I'll be with you every step of the way."

**(A/N) Noah's POV will be up shortly. Again, sorry about the typo. *blushes a little and nervously laughs* Heh heh. Oopsie. Have an awesome day today, everyone! ^-^**


	20. PRT 20 Flowers

**(A/N) I know it's been a while since I worked on this story. I've been a little busy lately and I've been struggling with writers block. So anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Noah's POV:**

I heard my alarm clock go off that morning. As I reached over to turn it off, my mind recollected what had happened the night before. I played it over and over in my mind. It still amazed me.

_Was that real? Did yesterday really happen? Or was it just a dream? No, it had to be real. It's gotta be!_ _Man, that was just, intense yesterday. I mean, I rescued a girl, found out it was Heather, had her rushed to the hospital, watched her come out of a coma, realized I was in love, found out she ran away from home, and now she's going to be living in the spare room? Stuff like that just doesn't happen to people! But, it was just too real to be a dream._

I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. When I went down the hall to go to the bathroom, I glanced into the spare room we had prepared for Heather when I got home from the hospital. The bed was made and everything was in its place. It was all nice and clean. This was real alright. That room was never clean unless someone's staying in it!

Eventually, I made my way down stairs for breakfast. I told Heather I would pick her up at 11:30 AM. I glanced at the kitchen clock. It was around 8:12 AM. I had a little less than three and a half hours until then.

I ate my breakfast in complete silence, a usual thing for me. I was deep in thought, still contemplating yesterday. After all, it was a lot to absorb in only one day.

When breakfast was over, a thought suddenly popped into my head. _I should do something nice for her!_ I thought to myself. _The question is, though, what? _ I thought for a minute, but I could only think of one thing to give her. _Flowers? I dunno. She won't be able to see them, but that doesn't mean she won't like them, right? Uhg, wait a minute!_ I stopped my thoughts for a brief moment, just to recollect my thoughts. Then I continued, _I need to treat Heather the same blind as I would if she could see. She needs to see that I won't look at her blindness. So, flowers it is!_

There was a small flower shop nearby that sold all kinds of flowers. I hoped in my car and drove down there, which took only ten minutes to drive to.

When I arrived, I got out the car. The shop was really just a little house out in the country. There were no neighboring houses around and the house sat right next to the road.

The house was a simple two story white structure with a white fence. There was a stone path leading up to the door of the house. The paint was peeling off a little bit, so this place had been around for a while. I walked up the path and knocked on the door.

"Come on in! The door's open!" said a voice from inside.

I did so. The door opened with a creek. When I stepped inside, my senses were overwhelmed immediately. The smell of the flowers was so strong, my eyes started to water. I started coughing as I tried desperately to get my senses used to it.

"You okay, kid?" asked the female clerk as I started coughing. She was black and had her dark hair tied back. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and jeans and had a spray bottle in one hand. She looked to be in her mid thirties.

"*cough* I'm *cough**cough* I'm fine. *cough**cough**cough* I don't really *cough**cough* hang out in flow shops that often." I succeeded at choking out.

The clerk smiled and chuckled, "Yeah, it's an acquired sense. So can I help you?"

"Yeah…" I looked at her name tag, "Sabrina. I'm *cough**cough* looking to by a bouquet of flowers for my girl."

"Well," said Sabrina, "Would you be interested in a premade bunch or would you like to custom make one?"

I thought for a moment, then said, "I'll custom make one. This needs to be special."

So we got to work. Sabrina showed me a chart that told me about all the kinds of meanings that flowers have. I chose out four that I thought expressed how I felt about Heather:

Apple Blossoms, meaning promise, Lilacs, meaning first love, Yellow Tulips, which mean hopelessly in love, and Violets, which mean faithfulness.

When I was done picking out the flowers, she arranged the flowers in a beautiful manner and tied it all up in a big, silky, magenta ribbon. After that, she rang me up and I paid her for the flowers. I drove home with the flowers sitting in the front seat.

When I arrived home, I took the flowers inside and laid them gently laid them on the pillow she would be sleeping on that night. The very thought sent a tingling sensation down my back, but in a good way. I smiled. The flowers looked beautiful lying on the bed.

I glanced at my watch. I still had quite a while to wait until I said I would be at the hospital to pick her up. I went back to my room and laid down on my bed.

_Gee, I wonder what Heather's doing right now?_ I thought.

About Three and a Half Hour Later:

I walked into the hospital, excited to see Heather again. I remembered where her room was from yesterday, so I didn't need to ask for help.

I gave a few gentle knock on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in!" I heard Heather say.

I opened the door and came inside. She was dressed in her black attire and was lying on top of her bed. She had a notebook in her lap and a pen in her hand.

"Hey Heather. You ready to go?" I said as I walked toward her.

She nodded her head got off the bed. She still held the notebook in her delicate hands. The notebook caught my attention.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"What's what?"

"That notebook."

"Oh, my notebook! I just decided to do a few 'blind doodles' while I was waiting. That's all."

I was particularly interested in this, so I asked her, "Can I see them?"

She was a bit hesitant, but then said, "Uh, sure, I guess." She handed the notebook to me and said, "I don't know if there any good, but―"

"Wow! These are amazing!" I blurted out. I didn't mean to cut her off, but her drawings were amazing! And not just for a blind person, but for anyone. It sort of looked like a form of abstract art, but it still resembled people like figures. The figures in the drawings didn't have faces and were drawn with only one or so lines each. The lines seemed to merge and blend with the backgrounds. The drawing depicted mainly two characters, a female and male figure. There were various situations the drawings depicted. In one, the figures were dancing together. In another, they were running through a field. In another, they were sitting together holding hands. They were truly beautiful!

"Really. I couldn't see what I was doing, so I don't really know. You sure your just not saying that 'cause you love me?" She said.

I smiled, "Positive! These are really good drawings. It's like abstract art and people at the same time."

I saw a light shade of pink cross her face. I reached out and took her hand and led her out to my car. As I was helping her into the passenger seat, I remembered the conversation I had with Wendy last night about the martial arts classes and youth group. I know that Heather would probably be nervous facing other people right now, but I thought I would ask her now rather than later.

I climbed into the passenger seat and turned on the ignition. But before I pressed the gas pedal, I turned to her and said, "Hey Heather, I was meaning to ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Wendy and I talked last night and thought that, if you wanted to, you could join our martial arts classes. We could all hang out together." I waited for her response.

After a minute, she said, "Sounds like fun."

I silently breathed a sigh of relief. Then I said, "Oh, and also, do you think you would like to come with me to Wendy's youth group?" Not as tactful as I planned, but at least it was out there.

It was another minute before she replied, "Youth group huh? Gee, I haven't been to one of those in a long time. I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea."

I smiled. That was almost the exact same thing I thought when Wendy invited me. "Great. Then we can tell her tomorrow at school. I already talked to the board of directors and you're all set for school tomorrow." I mentally slapped myself when I realized what I had said. _You idiot! You couldn't have put that more gently?_ I thought.

"S-school?" she stuttered.

I placed my hand on top of hers. I felt her hand shaking. It was apparent that the thought of school scared her. I attempted to console her, "Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Her hand stopped shaking and she smiled. She trusted me to take care of her. And that was what I was going to do.

No matter what.

**(A/N) FINALLY! Writers block really sucks. Sorry about the wait. And No worries: I will get the other stories updated as soon as I possibly can. ****Hope you enjoyed it!**


	21. PRT 21 School

**(A/N) Again, a mixture of laziness and business has consumed my numb brain, but I'm still going to do this. Let's get back to Heather's POV!**

We sat silently in the car all the way to Noah's house. But, it wasn't awkward. Actually, it was pretty comfortable. However, after a little while, the silence started boring me a bit, so I decided to try and turn on the radio.

I laid my hands on the dash board and found the radio immediately. I pushed the button and adjusted the volume so I could hear it. It happened to be on the country station. _Hmm, never figured Noah to be a Country fan._ I thought.

The next song played within the next few seconds, then a familiar music emitted from the radio.

_**I'm the son of a 3**__**rd**__** generation farmer**_

_**I've been married 10 years to the farmer's daughter**_

"Hey! I love this song!" I exclaimed

"_You_ like 'International Harvester'?" asked Noah.

_**I'm a God fearin', hard workin', combine driver**_

_**Hoggin' up the road on my P-p-p-p-plower**_

I nodded. "It's my favorite song. Why do ya ask?" I said.

"No reason, it's just you never struck me as a Country fan."

_**Chug-a-lug-a-luggin' 5 miles an hour**_

"Well, I never thought, you'd like Country, either. Guess it's one of the many things we never knew we had in common." I said back to him in a flirty way. I couldn't see his face, but I knew that he had just turned red.

_**ON MY INTERNATIONAL HARVESTER**_

Noah and I just spent the rest of the ride home singing along to the radio and having a great time. It reminded me of the kinds of things I did back home. Back home, I wouldn't be caught dead singing to the radio. I used to think it was silly and stupid. But now, I just didn't care. I wasn't myself anymore. It was a little intimidating, but I liked the new me.

Finally, we arrived at Noah's house. He helped me out of the car and led me to the front door. When we entered the front door, we were met my Noah's mother.

"Hello. You must be Heather. I'm Noah's mother."

"Oh, uh, good to meet you Mrs. Renalds." I said.

"Please, Heather. You're a guest here. Call me Diane."

I smiled. Noah's mother was really nice and welcoming.

"I'm gonna show Heather to her room, mom." Said Noah.

"Alright." Said Diane as she stepped away.

It took a few minutes, but we made our ways up the stairs. Noah led me a little down the hall.

"You're room is the very first door on the right, so it should be pretty easy to find from the stairs. Go on inside, I got a little surprise for you."

I blushed and entered the room. It was pretty small, so it was pretty easy to figure out where everything was. The dresser was near the far wall and the bed was next to the door. The window was next to the dresser and the closet was on the left wall. After feeling my way around, I walked over to the bed again and sat down.

That was when I felt a velvet ribbon brush my finger tips. "What's this?" I followed the ribbon with my hand and felt my fingers wrap around what felt like a bunch of flower stems wrapped in thin plastic. "Oh, Noah! You didn't! Oh, you shouldn't have!" I squealed in delight as I brought to the flowers to my face to inhale their aroma.

"Well, I thought you'd like 'em, so…"

I set down the bouquet and hugged him, "Noah, you're the best boyfriend ever!" I felt him put his arm around me as well after a second or two. I smiled.

After a few minutes of hugging, I let go and unpacked my stuff. Of course, I didn't need to unpack too much stuff, so it didn't take too long. I thought about what had happened this whole time, from when I left home to now. It amazed me how lucky I was.

I left my room to put my flowers in some water and came back. I set the vase on the dresser and lay down on the bed. _How am I not dead by now? Not that I want to be dead, but this just doesn't happen to run away kids. Hmm, I guess I just cut a few lucky breaks._

**************************************************************

The next morning, I woke up bright and early, or at least I was pretty sure it was bright. It had just occurred to me that I didn't really have anything to wear to school. Luckily, Noah's older sister was old enough to let me borrow some of her clothes.

After eating some breakfast and changing my bandages, Noah drove me to his school, which only took about three minutes by car.

When He walked me into the school, he formally introduced me to Wendy, Keith, and Jake.

"Awesome to meet you Heather!" said Wendy, "Wow! I can't believe you made it to the final three in that show! That's pretty impressive."

"Thanks." I accepted the compliment. I really didn't want to think about the show, but at least this was the first compliment I ever received referring to TDI.

"Yeah," said Jake, "If it was me, I'd probably get kicked off half way through."

"But I bet that Keith would get kicked off right after Ezekiel!" joked Noah. I giggled.

"Hey! I resent that!" defended Keith. We all had a hard laugh when the bell rang. Noah took us to our first class.

And from there, it was all downhill. Well, except for one thing:

It was during lunch and I had finished eating earlier than everyone else, so I got up to find a garbage can. I had been walking around the school and I had been building the confidence to try to get around by myself.

But when I found a garbage can, I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" she said.

"Oh, I sorry." I said as sincere as I could. The last thing I wanted right now was drama.

"Wait! You're Heather! You're that bitch from TDI!!!" she exclaimed.

Ouch! Like an impulse my hands went behind my hands and I started pretend cutting myself. I was just lucky that I didn't have my knife.

"What are you doing?" I felt her grab my arm. Unfortunately, the scars on my arm weren't healed all the way, so when she grabbed my arm, the cover-up must have rubbed off, 'cause the next thing I heard was, "OMG, You're a cutter? You really _are_ messed up, aren't you?"

Oh, and she didn't say it… she _yelled_ it.

Anger started to bubble up inside me. I felt like I was going to explode when suddenly…

"HEY! Leave her alone!" Noah said.

"Oh, I don't need to hear any comments from the gay genius!" she retorted.

That was the last straw!

With one strong motion, I slapped her across the face. I would have punched her if my hand was in a fist. It happened that fast.

Without skipping a beat, I said, "You should just walk away now!" I paused, and then said in a self mocking voice, "It will make you look much more cuter in the instant replays!"

I heard her growl at me spitefully then walk away. It was then I noticed that the entire cafeteria was in complete silence. Then, something unexpected, I heard some people start clapping. This caused a chain reaction throughout the room until everyone was in a roaring applause.

I took a second to enjoy it, then I tugged on Noah's arm and said, "Let's get out of here before 'Ms. Thang'comes back with a teacher and a big fat lie!"

"Good idea!" said Noah. We ran out of the cafeteria with Wendy and the boys following. We decided to hide in the library, which was deserted at the time, until things died down.

When we all caught our breath, we all burst out laughing until we were shushed by the librarian. All I could think at that point was, out of all the insulting remarks I've ever received, this one was the most fun!

**Hope you liked it. This was one of the most fun chapters I've done in this story! I can't wait to do Noah's POV.**

**Disclaimers: Alright, all together now: "BOOOOOOOOO!" But I gotta. *aheam* I NO OWN:**

**1) Total Drama Island (I was supposed to say that forever ago, but as long as I'm hear.)**

**2) "International Harvester" by Craig Morgan.  
**


	22. PRT 22 Bully

**(A/N) Update time again! Let's go to Noah's POV. This'll be a fun one to write! Enjoy!**

As we sat there in the car as I drove, we didn't really talk. But it didn't have the awkward silence vibe. No, it was more like we didn't need to say anything. It was a comfortable feeling. After a while though, I spied Heather reaching for the radio. I guess the silence was getting a bit dull.

I had forgotten that I always left my radio on the Country station. I never let this on to anyone, but I love Country music. When Heather found the knob and turned on the radio, I could have sworn that I saw her lip curl. I could just imagine what she was thinking: _Well well! The know-it-all likes Country songs, does he?_ I smiled a bit.

The next song played within a few seconds. I recognized it as "International Harvester". I continued to look at Heather out of the corner of my eye, waiting to see whether or not she would change the station. After all, she never gave off an "I enjoy Country Music" aura.

**I'm the son of a 3rd generation farmer**

**I've been married 10 years to the farmer's daughter**

"Hey! I love this song!" I heard her say. Needless to say, I was a little shocked, but kind of happy.

"_You_ like 'International Harvester'?" I asked her.

**I'm a God fearin', hard workin', combine driver**

**Hoggin' up the road on my P-p-p-p-plower**

She turned her head in my direction, as if she could see me, and nodded her head yes. "It's my favorite song. Why do ya ask?"

"No reason, it's just you never struck me as a Country fan." I replied. Well, it was the truth.

**Chug-a-lug-a-luggin' 5 miles an hour**

"Well, I never thought, you'd like Country, either. Guess it's one of the many things we never knew we had in common." She commented playfully. I turned a slight shade of red. When I did, I saw Heather smile. I smiled too. We did have a lot in common!

**ON MY INTERNATIONAL HARVESTER**

For the rest of the ride home, I and Heather took the liberty of singing along to the radio, song after song. I basically slaughtered every note, but Heather didn't seem to mind. I didn't really mind either. Usually, I get embarrassed whenever I do something wrong or poorly. But when I'm with Heather, nothing else matters. That's one of the many thing I love about her.

When we got to my house, I helped Heather out of the car and into the house. My mother was there to greet us. My mother has this freaky thing about hospitality.

"Hello. You must be Heather. I'm Noah's mother." Mom said

"Oh, uh, good to meet you Mrs. Renalds." Replied Heather. Wow, she's way more polite than she used to be. Should I be used to that by now? Hmm.

"Please, Heather. You're a guest here. Call me Diane." Said Mom.

Heather gave a wide smile. I guess after what she's been through, my mom's over-peppy cordial greetings are more wanted than annoying.

"I'm gonna show Heather to her room, mom." I said.

"Alright." And with that, she walked back into her study.

After a few minutes, we finally made it up the stairs. Apparently, climbing stairs is a little harder when you can't see where you're going. I led her a little down the hall to the spare room.

"You're room is the very first door on the right," I told her, "so it should be pretty easy to find from the stairs. Go on inside, I got a little surprise for you." I couldn't wait until she discovered the flowers. I just hoped, at the time, that she would like them.

After a few minutes of getting a feel for the room, she sat down on the bed. I saw the very tips of her fingers brush against the ribbon of the bouquet.

"What's this?" she said as she felt for the origin of the ribbon, Her hand finally met the group of flowers wrapped in plastic. "Oh, Noah! You didn't! Oh, you shouldn't have!" She said in delight as she inhaled the flower's sweet fragrance.

"Well, I thought you'd like 'em, so…"

She set the flowers on the bed and hugged me. "Noah, you're the best boyfriend ever!"

_Boyfriend? Did she just say boyfriend?_ I thought. I was in a bit of a shock. I mean, I liked her, and I knew she liked me, but that was the first time she called me "boyfriend". In fact, it was the first time anybody called me "boyfriend". I felt a tear roll down my face. A tear of joy. I hugged her back and wiped it away as I held her tight.

After a few more minutes, we let go and I let her settle in. I went to the living room, where my sister was sitting.

"You know," she said as I sat down, "If she's going to school tomorrow, she'll need something other than those emo clothes."

"Since when do you care?" I asked my college student sibling.

"Hey, it's not every day my baby brother gets a little girlfriend." She joked, "Besides, I've always wanted a sister."

"Gee, thanks!" I said sarcastically.

She laughed. Then she said, "You can tell Heather that she's welcome to any of my clothes. I'm pretty sure we're the same size."

I looked at her for a minute, then smiled and said "Thanks, sis."

It was then that I saw Heather come down stairs and go into the kitchen. She was getting used to her blindness. More and more, she was trying to get around on her own. I couldn't help but feel proud of her.

*************************************************************************

The next morning, we got up and got ready for school. I told Heather that she could borrow my sister's clothes, which seemed to please her. After we ate breakfast and Heather changed her bandages, We went to school.

We met up with Wendy, Jake, and Keith before classes started.

"Awesome to meet you Heather!" said Wendy, "Wow! I can't believe you made it to the final three in that show! That's pretty impressive."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, if it was me, I'd probably get kicked off half way through." Said Jake.

"But I bet that Keith would get kicked off right after Ezekiel!" I joked. Like the Bass would pick Psycho Eva over Keith, no matter how goofy he is.

"Hey! I resent that!" defended Keith. We laughed as the bell started to ring. I made sure that I and Heather had the same classes, so I led her to her next task.

_Wow! This is going great!_ I thought. And I was right… until lunch, that is.

I, Heather, Wendy, Jake, and Keith were all sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Heather finished her food first, so she decided to go find a trash can. Being blind was really starting to become second nature to her!

When she left, Wendy said, "So is Heather gonna come to martial arts classes and youth group with us?"

I nodded, "You can count on us to be there! We're looking forward to it, for sure!" I was about to open my mouth to say something else, when I heard someone say, "Wait! You're Heather! You're that bitch from TDI!!!" _Look who's talking about being a bitch!_ I thought. It was the same girl that kept accusing me of being gay. Man, I hated that girl!

I noticed what Heather was doing right then. She was stroking her arm with the tip of her thumb. A million alarms went off in my head. _Oh-no! Heather!_

I got up to rescue her, but I was two seconds too late.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl when she noticed Heather's gesture. She grabbed Heather's arm, causing some of the cover up hiding her scars to rub off. _Oh, this is bad!_

"OMG, You're a cutter? You really _are_ messed up, aren't you?" yelled the girl.

I swear that, with the anger I was feeling, I could have whooped Eva's ass easy. But Eva wasn't the one pissing me off!

_You can call me weak! You can call me gay! But nobody and I mean NOBODY speaks to my girlfriend that way!!!_

"HEY! Leave her alone!" I yelled at her. She looked at me coming, and a smile appeared in her face.

"Oh, I don't need to hear any comments from the gay genius!" she retorted.

I was about to send her to the ground when I saw Heather beat me to the punch. Heather knew the girl was in front of her, so with one quick motion she was able to land a hard slap to the face of the girl.

"You should just walk away now!" she said. Then, imitating how she talked to Lindsay during the bike race episode, she said, "It will make you look much more cuter in the instant replays!"

The girl grumbled angrily, then she stormed out of the cafeteria. The entire room was speechless and all eyes were on us.

Suddenly, I heard someone clapping. I looked over and saw that it was Wendy. Jake and Keith soon joined in, then table by table, the entire cafeteria broke out in thunderous applause.

I took it in for a second, when Heather tugged my arm and said, "Let's get out of here before 'Ms. Thang' comes back with a teacher and a big fat lie!"

"Good idea!" I agreed, knowing that staying around would be a bad idea if the girl came back with the principle. We darted out the door with our friends following.

We ran and ran until we reached the library and burst through the doors. When we got there, we all busted out in laughter until we were soon shushed by the librarian.

As we then again shared a more subtle laughter, I thought, _Like I said, nobody speaks to my girlfriend that way!!!_

**(A/N) Hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Well, I have good news and bad news. Bad news is that we are nearing the end (although the end is still a little ways away). Good news is that I have many more new stories coming up soon. See you next time!!! ^-^**


	23. PRT 23 Eyes

**Alright, now say it all together, children: "WHERE THE HELL WAS YOU, ICEWHIP?!?! WE LOVES YOU!!!" Yeah, sorry I've been quiet for so long. I've been über busy with crap I hate (who likes to do crap anyway). So, I case you didn't already notice, I changed the "romance" genre to "spiritual", and once you read the chapter, you'll know why. Anyway, here's Heather's POV. Let's see what happens during martial arts and youth group, shall we? Oh, but before we do:**

**All the bible verses and commentary were taken from the "Student's Life Application Study Bible" in New Living Translation (second edition) published and copyrighted by Tyndale House Publishers, Inc. in Carol Stream, Illinois. I do NOT own anything of the bible verses and only own the paraphrasing of the commentary (but NOT the commentary itself). If I left anything important out of this disclaimer, just send me a message and I will edit it as soon as possible. Thank you! ^-^**

After the display in the cafeteria, people pretty much avoided the topic of Total Drama Island. I mean, after seeing something like that, no one wanted to get on my bad side!

A few days later, Wednesday made its way around, which meant that Noah and I were going to be going to youth group that night. Needless to say, I was a little bit nervous. Not about people recognizing me, because, trust me, I was over that bump. I was just a little nervous about seeing myself. It was hard enough the first time, and I wasn't sure if my heart could stand me doing it again.

But, Noah was able to give me the confidence I needed. So, at least that made me feel better.

Just a little.

I remember just how that Wednesday went, down to the letter.

After school ended, all of us made our way to martial arts classes. It was my second lesson and despite my inability to see, I was getting pretty good. Our Sensei seemed to be impressed, anyway. Well, him along with everyone in class!

After class, Noah took me home to get ready for youth group. When we got home, I went to my room and stripped off my school clothes and changed into something a little less sweaty.

As I pulled my shirt over my head, it brushed over my bandages, causing a little bit if pain in the area. The sensation caused me to wince and give a quiet yelp. I sighed. Being blind _was_ getting easier, but it still hurt a little to know I'd never be able to see again. Hey, I was able to see for sixteen years, and I've only been blind for, I dunno, a week more or less. I was still getting used to the idea.

After about an hour, I climbed back into Noah's car. As he got into the driver's seat and drove us to the church, I began to think seriously about what my life was going to be like. But I wasn't thinking sadly about it. It was more of a serious commentary, if you will.

_Well,_ I thought, _I guess I can kiss my driver's license good bye. And being blind is gonna make it hard to find a job, too. I wonder if going to school back home will be different._ My stomach twinged slightly at the thought. I knew I had to go back eventually, but it still wasn't something I wanted to think about.

After about fifteen minutes, the car stopped and I heard Noah say, "Here we are." As I heard his car door open. I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my car door to step out.

The chilly night air stung my face as Noah led me to where the youth group was meeting. It was around November, so the cold didn't really surprise me. As we walked through the door, I was met with a familiar voice.

"Hey, guys!" said Wendy, "Glad you could make it!"

"Us too!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us, Wen." Added Noah.

"Alright everyone!" said an adult male voice, "Take a seat and we'll get started!"

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Bud, our youth group leader. C'mon." she led us to what I believed to be the front row. It was a little awkward sitting in the front when I was new, but it was still okay.

"Okay, before we start, I see we have a few new faces tonight. Would you two like to introduce yourselves to everyone?" I heard Bud say.

My face turned a slight shade of pink, mainly out of surprise. Me and Noah stood to our feet to introduce ourselves to everyone.

"Hey." Said Noah, "I'm Noah, and this is my girlfriend, Heather. Wendy invited us and we're really happy to be here tonight." I heard the group quietly converse among themselves. Did they recognize us too? Did they care about the show anyway?

"Alright everyone, settle down." Bud said, "We're glad you guys could be here." He said to Noah. We sat down and the sermon began.

"Now tonight, we'll be talking about prayer..."

When Noah first told me about going to youth group I was a little unsure, as I previously mentioned. But it was actually very interesting. In fact, it was more than that! It was incredible! I just sat there, listening to his every word as he talked about different things the Bible said about prayer and what it does, and how it works.

"In Psalm 4:1 and 3, it says, '1) Answer me when I call to you, O God who declares me innocent. Free me from my troubles. Have mercy on me and hear my prayer… 3) You can be sure of this: The Lord set apart the godly for himself. The Lord will answer when I call to him.' Now, basically, guys, that means that God will always listen to our prayers. Even though there are time when we feel He's not, He's always listening to us. Why might be some reasons that we may feel God may not listen?" The room fell silent for a moment. "Anyone?" Somehow, I mustered up enough courage to slowly raise my hand. "Oh, yes, Heather?"

"Well," my voice cracked in nervousness, "Maybe people are afraid they've messed up. That they've done too many bad things or hurt too many people to the point that they think that God won't want to listen to such a bad person. I know. I've been feeling like that for a really long time." And that was true. That's why I stopped going to my church. People kept telling me that I was such a jerk, that it wouldn't matter whether or not I went to church anymore, because God would never love a girl like me. When I finished speaking, I smiled from ear to ear, now knowing that those people back home were wrong.

"That's right Heather!" said Bud, "But we know that God is always there to listen to our prayers. We know that he loves us and will always answer our call. Now, let's look at James 5: 16-17, which reads," he paused to find the verses in his bible, "here we go. It reads, 'Confess your sins to each other and pray for each other so that you may be healed. The earnest prayer of a righteous person has great power and produces wonderful results. Elijah was as human as we are, and yet when he prayed earnestly that no rain would fall, none fell for three and a half years! Then, when he prayed again, the sky sent down rain and the earth began to yield its crops.'"

_Wow_ I thought _So, praying can really do that kind of stuff?_

"So let's dig into that." Bud continued, "You see, prayer is a Christians most powerful resource. Think of it as having the creator of the universe on your speed dial with unlimited minutes." Everyone, including me, gave a small laugh, "Alright, alright. But what most people don't seem to get is that the result of pure, honest prayer can give us more results then most people ever thought imaginable. So it's pretty sad to think that most people only use prayer when they're, let just say, 'out of options'."

Again, I felt like he was speaking straight to my heart. When I did used to go to church, I didn't really treat it much differently than other people my age. While all the adults were busy singing and praying, I was just sitting in my seat waiting for the clock to strike twelve. And that carelessness also applied to my prayer. Whenever I ran into trouble, I always just smooth talked my way out of it or ignored the problem. Never once did I take prayer into first consideration.

_I wonder. _I thought _If I prayed honestly enough, would God be able to give me new eyes?_ I pondered this. At face value, it sounded pretty silly. But hey, it was God, after all! If he could make a guy out of dust, I think he'd be able to give me new eyes. But I knew he wouldn't simply hand them over. Like the Bible said, it was earnest prayer that produced wonderful results, not waiting for it.

After the rest of the sermon, I asked Noah, "Hey, do you mind if we stay here a few minutes longer? I have a few questions."

"Sure, no problem." Said Noah.

I smiled and Noah led me to go talk to Bud.

Since he respected that my questions were probably private, he agreed to leave me and Bud alone to talk.

"So, Heather. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Bud," I said, hoping my head was facing his direction, "I was wondering…"I paused, thinking about what I was going to say next.

"Yes?" he urged.

"Well, this is a little awkward to say…"

"It's okay, Heather. I'm not gonna judge you. You can ask me anything."

I nodded and continued, "Well, I was wondering, when you were talking about prayer tonight, if it would be asking too much to pray for new eyes? I mean, I know God _can_ do it, but I'm not sure if he, you know, _does_ do it."

There was a split second of silence, followed by, "Well, let me read you something from the book of Luke." I then heard him flip through the pages of his Bible, looking for the right section. "Luke 18: 35-42 says, 'As Jesus approached Jericho, a blind beggar was sitting beside the road. When he heard the noise of a crowd going past, he asked what was happening. They told him that Jesus the Nazarene was going by. So he began shouting, 'Jesus, Son of David, have mercy on me!'

" ''Be quiet!' the people in front yelled at him.

" 'But he only shouted louder, 'Son of David, have mercy on me!'

" 'When Jesus heard him, he stopped and ordered that the man be brought to him. As the man came near, Jesus asked him, 'What do you want me to do for you?'

" ''Lord' he said, 'I want to see!'

" 'And Jesus said, 'All right, receive your sight! Your faith has healed you.' Instantly the man could see, and he followed Jesus, praising God. And all who saw it praised God too.'"

"Uh,… wow." Was all I was able to say.

"Yes, defiantly wow. That man was healed because he believed that God could heal him. And he can heal you too, Heather."

I smiled slightly and nodded my head, "Thank you, Bud." I raised my hand for him to shake.

He took it and shook it as he said, "Sure, and if you have any more questions, you can ask me anytime!"

As me and Noah drove back home, I slightly dipped my head and spoke inside my head, _Hey, God? Look, if you're not too busy, I sorta have a favor to ask…_

**(A/N) Wow. I can say without a doubt that this chapter was the most enjoyable. Even I took a lot of stuff from writing it. So, up next is Noah's POV, so stay tuned!**


	24. PRT 24 Prayer

**(A/N) Back on the ball once again. I've been putting the finishing touches on the thought process of a new story. It should be ready in a little while, so it should be running once one of my old stories are finished (I promised myself I wouldn't busy up my schedule until I finished one of my stories already in progress.) So here's Noah's POV. Uh… yeah, enjoy. (Am I sounding monotonous?).**

After Heather showed the popular girl a thing or two in the cafeteria, no one dared to bring up the topic ever again. Not that I could blame them. Ha!

Soon, it was Wednesday, which met the me and Heather would be going to youth group. Surprisingly, I wasn't all the nervous about it. I was more worried about Heather because she seemed to be more nervous about it than I was. I thought about asking about it, but I knew her well enough to know that she would deny being nervous. So I just continued to give her my general support as always, and that seemed to be all she needed right then.

After school, we went to martial arts class. Heather, despite being new to the class, was doing very well. Again, no surprise. After all, studies showed that the cutoff of one sense made the other senses stronger. But even if it wasn't that, Heather was still kick ass enough to handle anything anyway. Need I remind anybody of the cafeteria incident?

When class was over, me and Heather went home to get ready for church. I changed my shirt and waited for Heather to finished getting ready. After about 45 minutes, she came down the stairs in clean clothes, ready to go. But somehow, she seemed a little depressed.

"Hey, sweetie. There something going on?" I asked, chuckling under my breath when I called her sweetie. (I'm still getting used to that a little.)

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Noah." She said, painting on a smile. I knew something was bothering her, but I couldn't force her to tell me if she didn't want to, so I let it go.

As I drove to the church, she was quiet, but not the sad kind of quiet. Just wondering. You know what I mean, right?

I still wonder what she was thinking about. Was it about her blindness? Man, I wished for nothing more than to be able to help her, but I'm only human. What could I do? It's not like I could bring her vision back, right?

We pulled up to a small church. The outside of the church was light colored bricks building up to a salmon colored spackle. On the front were three large crosses attached to the wall. To the side of the sanctuary, there was a smaller building, which was apparently the social hall. Wendy had told me that the youth gathered there while the adults met in the sanctuary.

"We're here." I said instinctively. I knew I didn't have to say that, but I couldn't help it. Yet another one of my annoying habits.

I got out of the car and went over to Heather's side to help her to the social hall door.

The wind whipped around us as we walked. It was late fall, which meant winter was coming soon. I always liked the cold better than the heat. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the refreshing chill as we walked.

We walked through the door and there to greet us was Wendy.

"Hey, guys!" said Wendy, "Glad you could make it!"

"Us too!" said Heather smiling.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us, Wen." I said.

"Alright everyone!" I heard someone say. I looked over and saw a very tall man with blonde hair. "Take a seat and we'll get started!"

"Who's that?" Asked Heather.

"Oh, that's Bud, our youth group leader. C'mon." Explained Wendy. She led me and Heather to the very front row of chairs. Although I was a little self conscious, I put up with the feeling and stayed put.

_I wonder why Wendy wanted us to sit in front._ I thought.

""Okay, before we start, I see we have a few new faces tonight. Would you two like to introduce yourselves to everyone?" Said Bud.

_Oh, that's why._ I thought, feeling a little annoyed. I looked over at Wendy, who smiled cunning, knowing I had found out why we were seated up front, and gave me a hand gesture, urging me on.

We stood to our feet to introduce ourselves. I waited for a split second to see if Heather would speak. But I could tell she was a little stunned by the surprise, so I stepped in. "Hey. I'm Noah, and this is my girlfriend, Heather. Wendy invited us and we're really happy to be here tonight."

After I was done, a second or two passed, then I noticed that the group started to converse quietly among themselves. I looked to Wendy in hopes that she would tell us what they were talking about.

When I did, she fiercely pointed her finger down and mouthed _Sit down!_

Slightly embarrassed, I took Heather's hand and we sat back down.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Said Bud. He then looked at me and said, "We're glad you guys could be here." Then he went on with his sermon.

"Now tonight, we'll be talking about prayer..."

At first, I was only half paying attention, but bit by bit, it started to really speak to me.

"In Psalm 4:1 and 3, it says, '1) Answer me when I call to you, O God who declares me innocent. Free me from my troubles. Have mercy on me and hear my prayer… 3) You can be sure of this: The Lord set apart the godly for himself. The Lord will answer when I call to him.' Now, basically, guys, that means that God will always listen to our prayers. Even though there are times when we feel He's not, He's always listening to us. Why might be some reasons that we may feel God may not listen?" suddenly, the room got real quiet. Everyone looked to their neighbor awkwardly, giving facial expressions that expressed the fact that they either didn't have a clue or didn't want to talk about their example. "Anyone?"

After a few seconds of silence, Bud said, "Oh, yes, Heather?"

Shocked, I looked at Heather. Her hand was raised shyly in the air and her face was a shade of deep red.

_Heather_ I said to her in my head _Are you sure about this?_

I swear that I saw her slightly nod her head, as if she could hear me. She spoke, "Well, maybe people are afraid they've messed up. That they've done too many bad things or hurt too many people to the point that they think that God won't want to listen to such a bad person. I know. I've been feeling like that for a really long time." Again, I could help but feel proud of her. To think that just a week ago, she was the queen bee she was back on the island, and now she was seeing herself in this kind of new light. Wow!

"That's right Heather!" said Bud, "But we know that God is always there to listen to our prayers. We know that he loves us and will always answer our call. Now, let's look at James 5: 16-17, which reads," he paused to find the verses in his bible, "here we go. It reads, 'Confess your sins to each other and pray for each other so that you may be healed. The earnest prayer of a righteous person has great power and produces wonderful results. Elijah was as human as we are, and yet when he prayed earnestly that no rain would fall, none fell for three and a half years! Then, when he prayed again, the sky sent down rain and the earth began to yield its crops.' So let's dig into that. You see, prayer is a Christian's most powerful resource. Think of it as having the creator of the universe on your speed dial with unlimited minutes." Everyone laughed, except me, since I was never into the whole cell phone fad. But I smiled when I heard Heather giggle. "Alright, alright." Bud continued, "But what most people don't seem to get is that the result of pure, honest prayer can give us more results then most people ever thought imaginable. So it's pretty sad to think that most people only use prayer when they're, let just say, 'out of options'."

Now there was where I knew he was speaking about me. I always thought I was smart enough to handle my life on my own, so I need to do everything on my own. It never occurred to me that the opposite was true. Hmm, it's funny how often I tend to shrink down God, then realize how big he is later.

I listened intently at the rest of the sermon, looking over at Heather occasionally. Every so often, she would touch her bandages.

Then it occurred to me.

When the sermon was over Heather turned to me and asked, "Hey, do you mind if we stay here a few minutes longer? I have a few questions."

Hey, do you mind if we stay here a few minutes longer? I have a few questions."

"Sure, no problem." I said. _Good, I want to see if Wendy can answer a few of my questions._

She smiled sweetly and I led her to where Bud was sitting. I knew that she wanted a private conversation, so I left her alone to talk. I went to go find Wendy, who was talking with Keith, Jake, and a few other kids.

"Hi Wendy!"

"Oh, hi Noah." Said Wendy. She left the group so we could talk. That meant she knew I had something private to say. Well, as long as she knows anyway, might as well get it out!

"Listen, I was listening to the sermon, and I was wondering about Heather…"

"Yes?" Wendy urged.

"Well, would it be weird if I prayed for Heather to get her sight back?"

Wendy was silent for a second, then shrugged and said, "I don't think so. People pray for others for a lot of different things all the time. Inner strength, healing, safety, realization…" she gave me a wink, and I rolled my eyes in response. "So it's not weird to pray for Heather to get her sight back."

"Oh, good. It's just that I can really tell she misses it, and I really wish I could help her. I bet praying will be a big help."

"Oh." said Wendy. "Well, that great and all Noah, but,"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Look, it's totally, 100% true that God answers prayer, but don't go doubting God if the answer is 'no' or 'wait', understand?"

"Umm, not all the way, no." I confessed.

"Well, sometimes, things happen because it's part of God's plan, and he can't change it or else it would interfere. That's why God doesn't do everything we ask of him."

"I guess I get it, but what would Heather being blind have to do with God's plan?"

"Beat's me, but he _is_ God, and we don't know everything he does. It's all about faith."

"Okay." I said, starting to understand.

"Yeah, and sometimes, God doesn't do what we ask him right away. Sometimes he wants us to wait for what we want. Maybe he wants to see if we have the faith to keep praying, or maybe giving us what we want at a particular time wouldn't turn out for the best. But, when praying, always remember one thing, Noah."

"What's that?"

" 'No', 'maybe', and 'wait' might not be answers that you want, but they're still answers."

I understood. Nodding to her I said, "Thanks for the advice." I then saw Heather walking over, touching the chairs as she went down the aisle as a guide. I looked back at Wendy and said, "Gotta go, see you at school tomorrow?"

"Sure, dude. See ya."

As we drove home, I glanced at Heather again. Her head was slightly dipped down and it seemed as if she was even more quiet than she was during the ride there.

Somehow, I knew why she was so quiet. And I followed suit.

_Hey there, God. Listen, I know there's a chance it might not happen, but if you could…_

** Sorry about the wait. The internet's acting crappy. The cable guy's coming tomorrow… again. LOL. Hope you liked it! See ya next time. **


	25. PRT 25 Hat

**(A/N) I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for the longest time! I'm so excited, I could explode! *explodes* Okay, got that out my system! For this chapter, I would suggest cranking up some Christmas carols if you have 'em. Just to put you in the mood. I just hope I can give this justice. (BTW, if it doesn't snow in Nixon, my apologies). **

**By the way, when Heather goes shopping (you'll see) you may not understand what she's buying. Don't worry cause, 1) that's the idea, and 2) you'll find out later in the chapter.**

**Here we go guys! SHOWTIME!!!**

After that youth group, me and Noah went every week. We made friends with the others quickly and it was always fun to go and just hang out!

Also, ever since that night, I prayed every single night before bed. I prayed for my family back home and for the friends I was making, but what I prayed hardest for was for my sight to come back. I would pray so hard sometimes, I would fall asleep in the middle of a prayer. Heh heh.

After about a little over a month, the unthinkable happened.

Me, Noah, and his sister were walking around the mall to go Christmas shopping. It was about the middle of December, so we all knew Christmas was on its way. I wanted to get Noah something special, but I didn't know what he really wanted. I asked his sister, but she really didn't have a clue (figures!). Noah left me with his sister so he could buy me something. Good! That meant I would get a chance to find something for him as well.

"Are you sure you don't know what he wants?" I asked her.

"He likes reading, but he has almost every book ever made. I don't have a single clue what he wants." She laughed, "Nice choice in boyfriends, Heather." She said sarcastically, joking at me.

I giggled. Me and her had become good friends over the weeks. She was like the sister I never had.

I thought hard for a moment as we walked. Then, I got a really good idea. I doubted Noah would use it that often, but it was more of an 'our little thing' present I had in mind.

"Hey, is there a hat store around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, we just passed it!" she said. We turned around and she led me to the store's entrance. "Are you sure you wanna get him a _hat_?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh, I have something special in mind." I said knowingly, "Noah'll love it."

I walked into the store and tried to feel my way around the store. Then I finally found what I was looking for. I knew that it was it because… well it felt like it. It was made out of a wicker or straw like material, tightly woven together. The brim of the hat had curves that felt like hills, sloping up and down as my fingers went along. I just needed to make sure it was the right color. The last thing I needed to do was get him a pink hat! (Ha ha).

I asked Noah's sister, and she told me that it was black. Black would do nicely. I paid for the hat and left the store.

"Got it." I said to Noah's sister as I held up the bag.

"Yeah, but I still don't believe it!" she joked, "You're really gonna give him _that_?"

I nodded. "Trust me, he'll like it."

When we met back up with Noah, he proposed that he and I could walk through the park to get home while his sister drove home. Since it was about a thirty minute walk and a good excuse to cuddle up next to him since it was snowing, I agreed.

As we walked through the park, I heard a couple of kids having a snowball fight nearby. They were laughing and having a great time by the sound of it. This gave me an idea.

When I was pretty sure he wasn't looking, I stopped and picked up some snow. The I caught up with him, hiding the handful of snow behind my back.

"Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I know Christmas is a few days away, but I have a little surprise for you." Then suddenly, I grabbed the back of Noah's shirt and shoved the snow down his back.

"AAAHHH! Heather!" he yelled, "Oh ho! You're gonna get it!!!

Suddenly, we found ourselves in a one-on-one snowball fight. I was able to tell where he was by all the noise he was making, crunching the snow with each step. He may know martial arts, but a ninja he's not.

It was all just fun and games until finally…

"Take this!" he yelled. I ducked a second too late, and the ice cold slush hit me on the side of the head. I laughed and stood up again. I could feel that the momentum of the snowball knocked by bandages off. I was about to re adjust then when I did something that almost made me faint with joy.

I opened my eyes.

After almost a month of darkness, the sudden light stunned me. I was dazed and confused. After a second or to, I realized the truth. The fuzziness soon faded off and I could see the snow covered field. I looked around, trying to find Noah. When I found him, I ran toward him and tackled him to the ground.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he fell backward. "Heather, what―" he noticed, "Oh… my…"

"I know." I said, "I know! Noah, I cans see again!"

Noah and I stood up and Noah lifted me by my waist and spun me around before we both fell down again. He started kissing me in the snow, and I started kissing him back. I looked at him and said, "Baby?"

"Yeah, babe?"

I giggled, "You look really cute!"

He smiled, "And your eyes are so beautiful!"

We got up and ran home to tell the others. When we did, they called the doctor to see what had happened.

"Well," said Dr. Rodriguez on the phone, which was set on speaker, "As a doctor, I'm not supposed to preach, but none of the facts make any scientifically sense. The only explanation I can figure is... a Christmas miracle."

We all looked at each other for a moment, then Diane said, "Thank you, doctor." And then she hung up.

Noah and I looked at each other. We both smiled at the same time. I was smiling because I knew that God answered my prayers. It was such an amazing feeling!

It was still a week till Christmas. When we told Wendy, Keith, and Jake, they were blown away by the news. Wendy seemed to give Noah a wink. Wonder what that was about.

We also told all the kids in our youth group and at martial arts classes. During martial arts classes, I tried doing the moves without the blindfold, but still found it easier to do it with it on. Guess it's all about habit, but sensei seemed to be amused.

Finally, it was Christmas Eve. I took Noah's present out of the bag. The hat was still perfect. I put it in a box that seemed to be just the right size, and wrapped it in florescent green and white striped paper. I taped a card on the outside of the box, and then went to put it under the tree.

When I came down stairs I noticed a new box under the tree. It was a box, about the same size as the box I had for Noah, wrapped bright red paper that was covered in chibi Santas. As I knelt down and put down my present, I took a peak at the tag.

_To: Heather_

_From: Noah_

_Love you babe!_

Aww! How sweet!

When I woke up the next morning, it only took me a second to realize that it was Christmas morning. I got out of bed and stretched as I let out a big yawn. I heard a faint tapping on the door, followed by Noah's voice, "You up, babe?"

I decided to have a little fun. I tip-toed to the closet and silently hid inside. Then I waited.

It worked. Noah came into my room. "Hey babe? It's Christmas!" Then he noticed that the bed was empty. "Heather."

I jumped out of the closet and loudly said, "RAWR!" as I tackled him onto the bed. He yelped in surprise.

"Hey! First the snow down my shirt, now this? You're getting violent, Heather!" he said jokingly.

"Oh, like I wasn't violent before." I said, flipping my hair, which was now two inches past my shoulders, "C'mon, let's go down stairs!"

We bolted down stairs as fast as we could, finding that the rest of the family was waiting for us.

As we took turns opening our presents, I felt a little impatient, wanting to give Noah my present.

About halfway through, I grabbed it and thrusted it in his direction, "Open this one!"

Noah reached over and grabbed the chibi adorned present he got for me and said, "But I want _you_ to go next. Open mine!"

I wasn't gonna give in without a fight. Or at least a compromise. "Let's open them together!"

"Isn't that a little cliché?"

"Who gives a crap? Just open my present!"

The whole family laughed and we handed each other our presents. I read the card. It said:

_To my favorite girl. I hope this year's a bumper crop!_

I recognized the analogy. I heard it in my head as I put the card down.

_**Sorry for trying to do my job**_

_**But this year ain't been no bumper crop!**_

As I tore open the paper and opened the box, I couldn't believe it. It was almost an exact replica of the hat I got Noah.

"You got me a black cowgirl hat?" I said sweetly. It looked just like the one I got him, only there was a silver tiara sitting on the brim in front. "That's so sweet."

"Cool, a cowboy hat!" he said when he opened his box, "I always sorta wanted one!  
Thanks babe!"

I giggled. Great minds think alike, I suppose!!!

**(A/N) Alright. I think it went fairly well (and yes, she bought a cowboy hat!). Definitely the chapter that most were waiting for! See you next time for Noah's POV!!! Bye Bye! (for disclaimers, see chapter 21, bottom a/n's. But if you think I own the song or the show, you're the stupidest person I've ever met! LOL JK!!!) **


	26. PRT 26 Suprises

**(A/N) Alright now. It's been a little while since I worked on this story. But now I'm back to this again, here to write Noah's POV. I really hope you like it!**

That one meeting really changed my life even more. Before I knew it, me and Heather were going every week. We hung out with our friends, made new friends, listened to Bud talk about the bible, and cool stuff like that. Hm, and to think that I used to hate being social!

I also started to pray for Heather. But not just for her eyes. I also prayed for her to stay strong in her faith. But I prayed so hard. Every night, every morning, and a few times randomly thought the day, I would keep praying.

Then one month later, it happened.

Me, Heather, and my sister were at the mall Christmas shopping. It was around the middle of the month, so we figured that the malls would only get more crowded with time. I had already shopped for everyone else in my family, but I still wanted to get Heather something. Something special. But what?

Heather went with my sister, which gave me a chance to think about what to get her. As I was walking, I passed by a hat store. I peered inside as I planned to walk right by, but then something caught my eye.

I walked into the store as saw it.

It was perfect! A black, wicker cowgirl hat with a metal tiara sitting securely on the brim. Since we confided to each other that we both love Country music, it's always been our little thing. Something we used to bond. This was the perfect thing to get her!

I bought it and as I left the store, I looked to find Heather and my sister talking and coming towards me. I didn't want Heather to find out what I got her, so I quickly hid myself in the "punk" clothing store next door.

The girls stopped right in front of the store I was hiding in as Heather said, "Hey, is there a hat store around here?"

"Yeah," replied my sister, "as a matter of fact, we just passed it!" I gave a sigh of relief as the turned around and went into the hat store. I was about to make my escape when I thought I someone. I ventured further into the store and to my absolute surprise I found…

"Gwen?!?!" I said. She turned around when I said her name, "That you?"

"Noah? What are _you_ doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I, uh, live here. What about you."

Gwen cocked an eyebrow like she was confused, "Wait, since when do _you_ care about that stuff? I thought you only care about yourself."

Ouch! Well, I can't say I didn't have that coming.

I laughed it off, "Yeah, should have seen that coming. I've, uh, gone through some changes for the better since the show ended. I guess you can say that I took Leshawna's advice and learned some respect."

"Really? Good for you!"

"So…"

"So?"

"You still haven't told me how you got here." I pointed out.

"Oh, the show really gave Trent some good publicity, so his music career sky rocketed instantly. Once it did, he found me and now I get to tour with him while I'm off of school. We stopped here for a break, so I thought I'd go Christmas shopping."

I nodded my head, "I see. That's cool!"

"Wow. You sure did change, Noah!"

"Yeah, well…"

"But speaking of change, did you hear what happened to Heather? She ran away from home after gauging her eyes out! Talk about dark, huh? I saw it on the news. It kinda makes me feel bad that I trash talked her so badly on this talk show I was invited to, even if she was so horrible."

As Gwen talked, I sorta couldn't help but laugh a little on the inside. She had no idea!

"Do you know if she's been found yet." I said with a smile.

Gwen noticed, "What do you know?"

Just as if on cue, I saw Heather and my sister pass the store out of the corner of my eye. I pointed to them through the store as I saw the look on Gwen's face totally turn to awe.

"But… how did―"

"Between you and me, honey, Heather's my new girlfriend!"

"You… and Heather…."

I looked at my watch and realized that it was almost time for me to meet up with the girls. "Oops. I gotta go Gwen. I guess I see you later. Here's my cell number."I put a slip of paper in her hand, then I left the store and Gwen in her amazed stupor.

When the three of us met up, I suggested that while my sister took the car home, me and Heather could walk home together. No particular reason why, I just wanted to get some alone time with her.

As we were walking home, we passed through the park and came across some kids having a snowball fight. As I was distracted by the kids having so much fun, I suddenly heard Heather "Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I know Christmas is a few days away, but I have a little surprise for you." Then before I could react, she grabbed the back of my shirt and shoved snow down my bare back.

"AAAHHH!" I shouted in shock, "Heather! Oh ho! You're gonna get it!!!"

And just like that, we were having our own snowball fight. She was actually pretty good, despite that fact that she couldn't see. But I wasn't about to give up just yet!

"Take this!" I shouted as I threw a snowball. Before she could duck, it pelted her in the head and knocked her down. I was about to run over when I heard her laugh and saw her stand up. That's my girl. I was a little ways away, but from what I could see, I knocked her bandages halfway off. What shocked me is what happened next!

She seemed stunned for a second, then randomly, she ran full speed in my direction and tackled me to the ground, all while laughing hysterically.

"Whoa!" I said as I fell, "Heather, what―" it was then that I noticed the wonderful truth, "Oh… my…"

"I know." She said, fighting to hold back tears of joy, "I know! Noah, I cans see again!"

The both of us were so overjoyed. I picked her up by the waist and spun her around happily before we both fell down again. Then, in our blissful happiness, we started making out in the snow. It was a good feeling, actually. Soon, we stopped and she said, "Baby?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"You look really cute!"

I smiled, "And your eyes are so beautiful!"

We got home as quick as we could to tell my family. They called Dr. Rodriguez to see if there was some logical explanation. He said that since it made no scientific sense, it had to be a Christmas miracle. After mom hung up the phone, me and Heather smiled. _God really does answer prayers. Thanks, God!_

In the week that followed, we went on with our lives as normal. We told, Wendy, Jake, and Keith of course. They were totally blown away, but I did see Wendy give me a wink. _Yes, Wendy_ I thought _God's answer to my prayers was "wait", just like you said. I still remember._

The kids in our martial arts classes were also stunned by the news. We still took our classes, but Heather had a little trouble keeping up during the beginning of class. But after she tried it with a blindfold on, she had no trouble. Force if habit, I guess!

When Christmas Eve came, I decided to wrap Heather's gift. That night, I found a box in the garage that was just the right size and put the hat in it. As I scanned over our collection of paper and settled on a red paper with little Santas all over it. A little cheesy , but I guess it was kinda cute.

After I finished wrapping the present, I put it under the tree and went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up just as everyone was getting around. I decided to see if Heather was up yet. I walked to her door and knocked. "You up, babe?"

When I didn't hear an answer, I opened the door and went inside myself, "Hey babe? It's Christmas!" I looked to see that her bed was empty, "Heather?"

Suddenly, I heard "RAWR!" right before I was tackled onto the bed. Just like Heather to pull a prank like that.

"Hey! First the snow down my shirt, now this? You're getting violent, Heather!" I joked.

Heather flipped her fairly short hair and said, "Oh, like I wasn't violent before. C'mon, let's go down stairs!"

We both ran down the stairs to go open presents. The rest of the family was already next to the tree, waiting for us.

As we all took our turn opening our presents, I became a little anxious to give Heather the gift I got for her.

Right as I was about to reach for her present to give it to her, she grabbed another and shoved it at me, "Open this one!"

I wasn't gonna give up yet. I grabbed my present and shoved it at her as well and said, "But I want _you_ to go next. Open mine!"

"Let's open them together!"

"Isn't that a little cliché?"

"Who gives a crap? Just open my present!"

That was the Heather I knew and loved. I gave in. We exchanged boxes and opened them together.

I read the card she taped on the outside of the box:

_To my God fearin', hard workin', combine driver._

_With lots of love!_

_Heather._

It was then I knew that we finally had "our song". I heard play in my head as I ripped open the paper.

_**I'm a God Fearin', hard workin', combine driver**_

_**Hoggin' up the road in my p-p-p-p-plower**_

_**Chug-a-lug-a-luggin' 5 miles an hour**_

_**On my International Harvester**_

"You got me a black cowgirl hat? That's so sweet." Heather said.

By then I opened my gift and found what seemed to be a "tiara-free" version of the hat I got for Heather. I smiled. "Cool, a cowboy hat! I always sorta wanted one! Thanks babe!"

As she giggled, I couldn't help but think _I guess it's true what they say: Great minds think alike!_

**(A/N) Phew! This was a monster to write. Boy is my butt sore! I hope you enjoyed it. And get good and ready for my next chapter! Until next time remember…uh,… dang it, I forgot!!! LOL. Bye!**


	27. PRT 27 Home

**(A/N) I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I've been swamped with crap lately. My family just moved into a new house, so I haven't had any time to write since I updated "Warning: Breaking Up My Put You in Mortal Danger". (I always update my stories in order now, so I'm sure that was the last story I updated). And I know all of you have been super anxious to get this new chapter, if not at least a few of you. *sweats*  
**

**And sad news guys *sniff**sniff* THIS IS THE SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER! NOOOOOOOOOO! (but yes, there is _1_ more after this) I know, but at the same time, I'm kinda excited! I'm finally so close to finishing a story that I started! For me, that's HUGE news!!!**

**Now, this one will go back and forth between POV's and you'll only see the version of the character that matters most (unlike before when you got both sides of the story). Don't worry; I'll put down in bold face which POV that particular section will be! **

**Before I start, I just wanna thank everyone who is reading this. This story would not have been this much of a success without you guys reading it! So Thanks so much!!! :) **

**Okay guys! Enjoy!!!**

**HEATHER**

Christmas came and went far too quickly, and the following months were no different. It had been two months since I got my eye sight back, and as I sat by the window in my room, I realized that it was finally time, and I was finally ready!

Ready to go home.

I found Noah downstairs, and asked if we could take a walk through the park. When he asked if there was a reason, I simply said I wanted to talk to him in private. I knew he could tell that he wasn't going to like what he heard, but agreed to come anyway.

We found a wooden park bench to sit on, and that's when I gave him the news.

***

"But Heather―"

"Please Noah, no buts! I've been here long enough, and I think I'm finally ready!"

I saw tears well up in Noah's eyes.

*****************************************************************************

**NOAH**

I can't believe how the time slipped away. It only seemed like yesterday she was stumbling blind in the streets. And now she's ready to go home and face the torment that drove her here. Don't get me wrong! I knew she could do it. Even before all this, Heather had the drive to do whatever she set her mind to.

You see, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that… well, I was… scared.

The tears that I was fighting to hold back spilled over. "But will we ever see each other again. I don't want to lose you. Not after all we've been through!"

"Noah," she said as she gently touched my face, "You've helped me to realize so much, including my love for you! I would _never_ sit back and let anything happen to what we have together, no matter how far apart we live."

I heard a saying once. It was one that we've all heard at one point or another. If you love something, let it go. If it returns to you, then it is yours. If it does not, then it was never yours to begin with.

To tell the truth, I never really understood what that meant exactly before now. It meant that if I really loved Heather, I shouldn't make her stay. And if we were really meant to be together, then I would surely see her again!

I smiled and kisses her cheek softly as the chilly February breeze blew. "I love you."

She smiled back, "I love you too."

I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "If you love someone, let her go."

After I said that, I felt her arms wrap me into a grateful hug.

"Thank you, Noah."

*************************************************************************************

**HEATHER**

When I got to my front door, I paused before opening it. I had called my parents to tell them that I was coming home, and like average parents, they were ecstatic. But I was still wondering: would I be welcomed back so easily?

Well, yes and no.

True, I was welcomed back with open arms, but what wasn't that easy is that those arms instantly started to smother me with hugs the moment I took a single step through the door.

After all the "welcome-home"s and "I-missed-you"s were handed out and passed around, we sat down and actually talked it out, which I expected of course, but was a .1% surprise since we never really talked anything out as a family before. Starting right then, I knew that things would never be the same!

They figured that through everything I've been through and all the changes I've made, a week of grounding was enough of a punishment, since I assured them that I would never be running away ever again!

I still went to school and, as predicted, the kids at school didn't cut me any slack for running away either. But I was stronger now, and I knew that I could handle it.

After a little while, I started doing something that I knew I probably shouldn't do after everything that happened. I started sneaking out late at night and going over to the rail road tracks. My parents would flip out if they knew I was doing that, but I was hoping I would run into someone.

Finally it happened.

I was sitting behind a bush when the train passed. Right then I saw a man, no older that 28 jump out of an open car. I knew who it was. I could just tell.

I snuck my way over in the darkness.

"Hunter?" I whispered.

"Who's that?!?!" he cried out. It was him alright.

"It's me." I stepped closer, allowing myself to be illuminated in the dim light of a nearby lamp post.

"Who are you? You look familiar, but I…"

I wasn't surprise, that's why I always brought my blindfold (the one I used for martial arts classes) with me when I snuck out. I wrapped it around my eyes and held it in the back as I pointed my face in his direction.

"Oh, Heather!" he said in obvious delight, "I see that you got your eyes back! Good for you!"

"Yeah. So how are things?" I removed the blindfold.

"Not any different than when you last saw me. I'm still the same ol' gutless cheater you met last time!" Hunter frowned.

"Listen, Hunter." I said, "You'll think that I'm crazy for saying this, but you need to go home."

Hunter sighed, "You're right." I smiled until he added, "You _are_ crazy!"

"Just hear me out!" I insisted, "I learned a while back that running away is not the solution for everything! Maybe all you really needed was some time to think. For all you know, your wife may still love you."

"How in the world do you expect her to love me? How can you expect anyone to love me after all I did?"

I paused, choosing my words carefully, "Well, God still does."

This made Hunter's face melt into a pool of realization. I knew that would strike a nerve!

"But―" he started to argue.

"Nu-uh!" I stopped him, then remembered what I said to Noah, "Please Hunter. No buts! You've been out here long enough. And I think your finally ready."

"But what if she won't even look at me. What if she's still angry?"

I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "When we met, you told me that you ran without waiting for a response. How do you know that she was angry in the first place?"

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground. "I'm still afraid to go alone." he said quietly.

"You live around here. That's why you keep riding the trains that come here. You've wanted to go back, and wanted to stay close if you ever worked up the courage, right?"

"How did you know that?"

The truth was that I was taking a shot in the dark with that last part. However, seeing his face reminded me of a newspaper article four years ago about a man who had ran away from his wife and soon to be born kid **(edited)**. The wife was quoted saying that she still loved her husband and would wait for him to come back home, even if it took him years to do it. His face was in the article along with his name. That's how I knew that he lived around here.

But I wasn't about to change the subject. "I have ways." I said simply, "And since you live around here, I'll go with you."

Hunter gave a slight smile, "You really think I have the guts to go back home?"

I smiled, "I did."

*************************************************************************************

**NOAH**

"I just miss her so much!" I said as I rested my chin on the table. Me and my friends were at Keith's parents pastry shop, and everyone was trying to cheer me up. I bit into my chocolate cupcake, which tasted bland since all my attention was on my misery.

"It'll be okay, Noah." said Wendy.

"Yeah, you'll see each other again!" added Keith.

"Yeah, dude! Like they say, 'if you love something, let it go. If it come back to you, then it's yours!'" tried Jake.

"'And if it doesn't, it never belonged to you!' Nice try, Jake. I think I need to take a walk."

I got up and put on my jacket. Right as I was about to leave, I heard Wendy smack Jake on the back of the head and say, "Nice job, doofus!" which made me smile a little, but my heart still ached.

"Man, I never felt this bad before!" I thought aloud, "And to think I used to hate Heather so much. Now I can't get her out of my head." I was passing a stationary store when a display caught my eye. I stopped and read the sign,

It was a big, pink paper heart that read, "Love Someone? Write a Letter!" followed by a cell phone being crossed out with a big, red, cartoon like "X".

Although it was obviously an advertisement meant to promote hand written sentiments as opposed to texting, this sign gave me another idea! And it was, I would say, a definant step up from just a normal letter!

All I had to do was wait for the right time.

******************************************************************************

**HEATHER**

Since Hunter respected the fact that I didn't know him all that well, we agreed that he would lead the way while I followed a dozen or so paces behind. AlthoughI felt that she could trust Hunter, I wasn't about to make chances that rashly.

It was roughly 15 minutes that we finally reached Hunters house. Hunter walked up the cement way to the door while I waited by the sidewalk. Hunter was just about to press the door bell when he hesitated. I saw this and sighed with displeasure.

Hunter looked back at me, as if to say "Are you sure?" In response to his look, I made a "get-on-with-it-you-big-baby" hand signal.

Hunter took a deep breath and pressed the door bell. It wasn't too long before a faint voice was heard. "I'm coming. I'll be right there." After a minute, a woman in her mid twenties answered the door. She was wearing a pink bath robe and white slippers. Her hair was a little messed up, as if she had just been asleep, which was no surprise seeing as it was 2 in the morning.

The woman's sleepy expression was soon replaced with one of shock and joy when she realized who was at the door.

"Hunter?" she said in a half voiced, half whisper kind of way that I could barely make out, but managed to catch.

"Hey, Heather." he said back to her, "I, uh, just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for cheating on you and running away like that. It was really stupid." There was a quiet moment then. It made Hunter feel awkward, so he continued, "Yeah, it was a bone headed move, cheating on you and all. After all, you're the most wonderful woman I ever met, and I wrecked all of that! I doubt that you'll ever forgive me, let alone take me back, but I just wanted you to know―"

His wife put her finger on his lips "Your right." Hunter dipped his head shamefully. Then his wife placed her hand under his chin and looked at his face again, "I am that most wonderful woman you ever met." she smiled sweetly, "I forgive you!"

Hunter then swooped up his wife in a passionate kiss that lasted about a minute. When it was done, she noticed me standing on the sidewalk outside.

"Honey, who's that?" she asked.

"Oh." he said. He called to me, "Heather, over here." he waved me over, "Babe, this is Heather. I met her while I was still running away. She's the one that convinced me to come back home."

The woman smiled and gave me a hug that reminded me of Noah's mother. "Thank you! Oh, thank you so much for bringing him home!!!"

I hugged her back. "You're welcome… uh, Heather, right?" I said, remembering that Hunter said that I and his wife had the same name. The woman let go and nodded.

"And honey?" Hunter said. Both the me and his wife looked up at him, "I gotta know, was a boy or a―"

"Mommy?" interrupted a sweet little girl's voice. Just then a 5-year-old, blonde, blue eyed girl in frilly pink princess PJs entered the living room.

"…Girl?" Hunter finished with a look of awe and happiness spreading across his face.

"Mommy, I heard the door bell ring. Who is it?" Hunter's wife picked up the little girl and walked back over to the door.

"Anna?" she said, "Remember all those stories I tell you before bed about your daddy?"

"I remember mommy!" said the little girl as she sleepily rubbed her eye, "You said that he was a nice man who made a mistake and got scared. So he decided to take a vacation until he wasn't scared anymore." I smiled as she listened to the little girl's rendition of the apparent bed time stories.

"Well, Anna," continued her mother, "This man right here is you daddy!"

"Really?" said Anna. Her mouth dropped in surprise. She looked at Hunter and a huge smile came over her face, "DADDY!!! YOU'RE NOT SCARED ANYMORE!!!"

Anna held out her arms for her daddy to hold her. Her mother gave her to him and Hunter held the little girl in his arms. "That's right, Anna." he said, "I'm not scared anymore."

I felt like a bit of a "third wheel" (even though it was four people), so I decided to take my quiet leave. Before I did, I gave Hunter a pat on the back as to say "I'm proud of you buddy!"

And with my good deed completed, I ran home so as to not get caught sneaking out of the house.

**(A/N) Okay, the last chapter will be next! Again, thanks for all the support! (Oh and although it seems that no one noticed, but I accidentally wrote the last section in third person. I was kinda tired. LOL. I'm just gonna change it real quick. Nothing different abotu the story line at all, but now it's written in POV of Heather. Heh heh. *sweats*). **

**And I promise you that there are many more stories to come. Tune in next time for the finale!!! . ****¡Hasta entonces, recuerda de siempre cepillarse los dientes después de comer comidas y bocados! ****(I wanted to use a Spanish Translator. Don't judge me *stares*)**


	28. PRT 28 Together

**(A/N) Hello readers! Well, it's the moment we've all been waiting for! The finale chapter! To tell the truth, I am totally ecstatic that this finally happened! I have this bad habit of not finishing what I started! But I am so happy to finally start breaking that habit.**

**Now, don't feel bummed that this story is drawing to a close. In fact, be happy! Because right now, I'm working on this totally awesome zombie epic, a "TDI season 2" story, and maybe even a DuncanXBridgette (If I can get it off the ground, that is). So don't worry! You haven't heard the last of me!**

**Don't forget to read the epilogue at the end (it's really good). And also, there isn't an end A/N this time (it sorta throws the mood).**

**Also, *sighs in an annoyed tone* I do not own "Love Story" sung by Taylor Swift.  
**

**So again, thanks for reading and reviewing! This, being my first story ever started and finished, is a big deal for me and I appreciate your support! It means so much!**

**So without further ado, let's get the ball rolling!**

**NOAH**

"What do you think of this one?" I asked Jake, handing him yet another letter. It was after school and I asked my friends to meet me in the library.

"Dude, we've been reading and re-reading these things for hours!" complained Jake, "Just pick one!!!"

"Jake's right, Noah." said Keith, "Why are you so nervous about this? It's just a letter."

"I have to pick just the right words to say." I explained. I went for my notebook and pen. Wendy, who was sitting right next to me, seized my wrist before I could grab them.

"I swear, if you write another letter, I'm cutting your hands off!" she said. I knew she was joking, but the tone in her voice told me that it was probably in my health's best interest to take her advice.

"Sorry, guys. I just can't settle on the exact words to say. I'm left brained! I don't know how to be poetic!"

"Don't worry about being poetic." said Wendy, "Take it from a girl's point of view: Girls like it when you just speak openly and talk about your feelings. It doesn't have to be Shakespearian to be romantic! Just make it personal."

"And, how many love letters have you gotten, Wendy?" asked Keith jokingly.

"Shut up!!!" she said in a loud whisper, "You wanna get out of here before we turn thirty or not?!?!"

I chuckled. _Shakespearian, huh? Kinda reminds me of a certain country song I know of…_

"You know what, Wendy. Your right! Thanks for the advice." I gathered my things and walked out of the library.

I was about to turn the corner when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Keith and Jake making a dash for the nearest ally. I turned around and saw Wendy looking at them run from the library doors.

"What's up with them?" I asked.

Wendy put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "They said that they wanted to book just in case you changed your mind and came back."

I chuckled, "That's okay. I think I have a pretty good idea of what to do now."

I dashed home and grabbed a pen and a piece of printer paper. I sat down at my desk and wrote:

_Dear Heather,_

_Want to know how much I love you? I love you more than anything in the entire world. If you don't take my word for it…_

**********************

**HEATHER**

With all the excitement that had gone on, the school year seemed to pass by quicker than expected. After growing stronger after my little adventure, I was able to brush off any insults and slanders that ever came my way at school. After a while, no one bothered anymore and simply stopped teasing me. And being that I had already realized what a jerk I was in the past, I started being a lot nicer, which made me some really nice friends.

Finally things were looking up. But I still missed Noah.

It almost seemed like graduation came too soon! Of course, I spent almost half of the school year in another state, but still, the time just seemed to fly by.

When graduation day came, I was looking in the mirror. I was dresses in my red graduation gown (our school colors are red and purple. I soooo want to kill who ever came up with that!) My hair was about shoulder length, since I decided that I preferred it short. My graduation cap was bobby pinned onto my head. My make-up was perfect, and I had on a beautiful red pendant.

To tell the truth, I think I looked like a dolled up stick of red licorice.

But as I looked into the mirror, a reality set in. If someone were have told me back on TDI that all this stuff was going to happen, with the running away, finding Noah, falling in love, accepting God, making new friends, and graduating, I would have looked at them as if they were insane! But now realizing that this was actually happening, I couldn't help but wonder what else was around the corner. What new surprises are there going to be? What's going to happen to me in my life and I press on through it?

As much mystery as those questions held, I knew that everything was going to be fine.

The graduation ceremony went off without a hitch. The valedictorian even included me in his speech, comparing what I did to the fact that anyone can overcome the adversities in life (or something like that.).

After the diplomas were passed out and the ceremony ended, I met up with my parents and we went home. After cake and ice cream with the other members of the family (you know, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandpas, grandmas, ect.), I got dressed for the All Nighters Grad Party down at the school (they throw it for the graduates every year to discourage them from celebrating by getting drunk. In my opinion, it's a really good idea!). Never before had I ever had so much fun at a school related activity!

A few days later, during summer vacation, I was in, my room looking up different colleges online. That's when I heard my mom call, "Heather, there's a letter here for you!"

I ran down stairs and took the letter from my mom, then took it upstairs to read it.

Before I opened it, I looked at the return address. The weird thing was that it wasn't an address at all. It was just a name written in the corner of the envelope. But I was so happy about who it was from, that I didn't even care.

The name written in the corner was: _Noah Renalds_

*****************************************************************

**NOAH**

After hugging my parents goodbye at the airport terminal, I grabbed my things and quickly made my way towards the gate. As I was making my way through the airport, I kept thinking to myself how much of a miracle it was that my parents were actually letting me do this! But then again, my mom was really ecstatic that I cared for someone so much, and my dad thought that, as long as it was during summer vacation and all, that I was old enough and mature enough to travel on my own. After all, I did fly all the way to Canada by myself. Why not Montana?

The flight was nowhere near as long as the flight to Camp Wawanakwa was, but it wasn't nearly as nerve racking, either. I guess I was a little nervous. Sure, the letter was a big deal, being that I was delivering it in person and all. But it's what I planned to put with that letter that made the biggest difference.

I shifted in my seat and dug my hand into my pants pocket. It was still there. I just hoped that I would have the guts to pull it out once I got to Heather.

After the plane landed, I hailed a taxi and asked him to drive to a location that was a block away from Heather's house (while Heather was staying with me, she told me what her address was.). When the driver arrived, I paid him my fair and got out.

It was about the late afternoon/early evening part of the day. The sun was still in the sky, but a little lower, making the summer air feel delightful.

I made my way over to Heathers house. I made double careful that no one saw me. I really wanted to surprise Heather. I pulled out the letter and placed it in her mailbox, raising the flag. Then I snuck over to the opposite end of her yard.

Luckily, it didn't take too long for Mrs. Theissen to realize that they had mail. She soon came out of the house and retrieved the letter from the mailbox.

"That's odd. I didn't see the mail truck come by!" she said. When she went inside and closed the door, I made ready what I was going to do. I had brought a boom box with me with a special song I had picked out just for us (it _wasn't_ "International Harvester". That's not exactly a very romantic song!). I placed myself in the middle of the lawn, right above Heather's window.

I looked up at the house. I could tell that Heather's room was on this side of the house because I was able to make out her silhouette though the sheer, white curtains. My heart skipped a beat. I was a little nervous, but I knew that I was ready for this.

********************************************************************

**HEATHER**

I was so excited that I was hearing from my boyfriend in Nevada! I ripped open the letter and pulled out the piece of white printer paper inside.

"'Dear Heather,'" I read aloud, "'Want to know how much I love you? I love more than anything in the entire world. If you don't take my word for it, then just'…" I paused to make sure I was reading it correctly, "…'then just look out your window.' Look out my window?"

Suddenly, I heard music. It sounded like it was coming from outside. I could clearly make out the faint lyrics. As the words started, I made my way over to my window. I pulled back the curtains and opened the window and saw Noah standing on my front lawn, holding a boom box in the air at full volume.

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there**

"Noah!" I cried in delight, "I can't believe it! Is it really you? What are you doing here?"

**On a balcony in summer air**

"I wanted to see you again!" Noah shouted up to be over the music. "I love you!"

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd**

I blushed. I was so excited to see Noah again, that I didn't know whether to laugh, cry, shout, or just fall to pieces. I shouted back to him, "I love you too, Noah!" He smiled, and I smiled back to him. "How did you get here?"

**And say hello  
Little did I know**

"After graduation, I hopped on the fastest plane to Montana, and then took a taxi to get here. It was a long trip, but it was worth it!" He replied.

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"**

"Really?" I was touched that Noah would do something so sweet like take the trouble to come out and see me like this!

"Yes, really! I would do anything for you, Heather! You're the only girl I've ever met in my entire life that I've ever had these kinds of feelings for! I would have walked all the way here if it meant I got to see you again!"

**And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go**

**And I said**

I paused for a second or two, trying to fight back the lump in my throat. Never before has any guy ever done anything so sweet and thoughtful. After I regained my composer, I said, "I… I really like this song, Noah!"

**  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

"I picked it out, just for us!" he said

I smiled, "Not 'International Harvester'?" I joked. It _was_ our song, but it wasn't exactly "romantic".

**So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**

I saw him chuckle. "Nah. Talking about plowing an asphalt road with a big, honking tractor and causing traffic congestion on a commute didn't really say, 'Gee, I'm madly in love with my girlfriend' to me. But, that's just my opinion." He laughed again. I laughed too.

**Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said**

"Well, this song is very romantic, Noah." I leaned over my window sill and just listened to the lyrics as I gazed as Noah.

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

"I was hoping that you would like it!" yelled Noah after a while.

I giggled a little "Oh, and exactly why is that?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping that… maybe… this could be our new song." He replied a little hesitantly.

I thought for a second, then said, "It's a great song and all, Noah. But don't special songs have a special event attached to them or something?"

"Yeah, they do." he shouted back.

**Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

I just listened to the music as the instrumental part played. After it was over, I said, "So…?"

He stayed silent for a second, like he was working up his nerve. Then he spoke "So, Heather…" he said, "I was wondering if you could answer a very special question for me."

**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
**

I was struck speechless for a little while. _Is this for real?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

"Heather," he said, "I know that we just graduated and we live far away and all that, but I love you, and when we're together, I'm the happiest guy in the world!"

"N…Noah…" I managed to say. I was still awe struck. Tears we're welling up in my eyes. As much as I fought them, they still spilled over my eye lids and down my face.

"I don't want to be without you, babe! That's why I need you to answer me this…"

**My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town**

**Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think**

He put down the boom box got down on one knee and pulled a little black box from his pants pocket. He looked up at me and said, "Heather, will you…"

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said**

"…marry me?"

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could barley even breathe. It was as if time had stopped in his tracks, and it was just him and me. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds, I raced down the stairs, out the front door and into his arms.

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

"Yes!" I said, feeling the warmth of his embrace. I cried even harder, so happy that this was truly happening.

At last…

********************************************************

**NOAH**

After everything we've been through…

********************************************************

**HEATHER AND NOAH**

We're finally together!

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

*************************************************************************************

Epilogue:

_Although Noah proposed to Heather after graduation, they both agreed to hold off any wedding plans until after college. They both moved to California and chose a college together so they could be close together. After living on their own (in their own apartments as to prevent complicated circumstances) and spending two years at a junior college, they both applied to and were accepted into CSU. They visited each other's dorms quite often and made sure that they both took at least on class a semester together. While Noah worked on getting his teaching credentials to be an English teacher, Heather worked towards her goals to work in the T.V. industry._

_After Gwen met Noah at the mall that Christmas, she told Trent, who called up the old first season contestants. It took him a long while, but he managed to track down all the past contestants for a little "surprise party". During Heather and Noah's Junior year at CSU, They were met by this amazing surprise! It was at this point that Heather and Noah told everyone the good news about their engagement._

_Obviously, Trent, being a famous rock star at the time, attracted a lot of attention from the student body, so everyone knew about the party. Thus, they soon came to know that Heather and Noah really did personally know "one of the greatest rock stars ever"! They became instant celebrities. But they knew better than to let it get to their heads and stayed the same, normal young adults they always were._

_After graduating, the two of them got married on October 16__th__, which happened to be the exact day that Noah recued Heather in the streets all those years ago. They got married on the beaches of Camp Wawanakwa, and the wedding streamed live to thousands of viewers. Trent played at their wedding and all the first season contestants were invited. And, as cliché as it was, Courtney caught the bouquet and Duncan caught the garter. But that's another story. _

_Heather, having a well known face in the show biz world already (having been on TDI, getting married on live T.V., and personally knowing Trent), made huge strides and soon became the new host for Total Drama Island (Chris was fired after a while because his public image was not exactly attractive to the producers). Although she's a lot nicer than she used to be (obviously) she can still be mean enough to make each season's contestants go through just enough torture to make it worth $100,000. Meanwhile, Noah soon found a job at a high school in Canada, but co-stars with Heather during the summer. _

_Before Heather could host her fourth season of the show, Heather asked Noah if he could host it on his own. When he asked why, she simply handed him a pregnancy test. Noah nearly fainted when he realized that the results were positive._

_They now have three wonderful children, a ten-year-old boy name Fredrick (Usually called Freddie) and two, identical twin, seven-year-old girls named Lindsay and Beth (named after you know who). They are very happy together, and plan on much more happiness to come._

_**THE END**_


End file.
